Dragonball Heroes: The Heroes Beginnings
by Rojoneo
Summary: Ever wonder what the Time Force Heroes lives were like before they were al rescued by Trunks? Who their parents were? What made them into the heroes they became today? Here is a collection of all the Time Force Heroes lives from before they were born to the day Trunks brought them to the school. Here is abother Dragonball Heroes Prequal here is the Heroes Beginnings.
1. Intro

I remembered a request someone asked me to do, the request was that a do a whole story on all the heroes pasts and that's what I will do so you don't have to wait for the Christmas Special or the Multiverse one.

I will start off with Kento and Nero since they're my favorites and go down the list starting with the Saiyans, then the Namekians, I will skip some of the Majin because they don't have much of an origin but I will do Candy story and the Iceins.

So here how every story will go I will start off with their parents stories and how they got together and had their kids, what caused the heroes lives to be at risk then their rescues by Trunks and when they all first meet at the Grand Planet.

Okay I will get the first chapter up soon so be patient please and please review.

Here how each story will go by the character and their back stories.

Kento and Nero

Reyoto

Zang

Saiya and Ally (Becuase they're from the same Univeres.

Serena

Naomi

May

Tsumuri and Azumuri

Harker

Sledge

Froze

Chill

Frost

Glacious

Candy

And if you want I will do Nathan, Kelly, Tack, Create, Ice and Frezze just Review and I will throw them in as well.

So here it is Dragonball Heroes: The Heroes Beginnings.


	2. Raditz and Cora Story

Kento and Nero Beginning: Raditz and Cora Story

Long before the brothers were born their father was born to the Saiyan warriors Bardock and Hanasia.

In their universe they served Frieza but instead of blowing it up Frieza had another plan for all the Saiyans in the future.

On Planet Vegeta Bardock made his way to the Saiyan nursery as he put on his scouter and approached the Saiyan pod where his first born lay asleep as he pressed the button on his scouter.

"Power level of one? What a disappointment" Bardock said about to turn to leave.

"You think so huh?" a woman said as Bardock turned around to see his mate Hanasia.

"You're looking well for someone who just gave birth hours ago" Bardock said.

"Is that all you have to say to the woman who gave birth to our son? Same old Bardock, I think he has potential you rely on that scouter too much Bardock as you can see I gave up on those damn things years ago, besides with a little training our son may surpass even you Bardock" Hanasia said.

"I seriously doubt that" Bardock said.

"Bardock scouters weren't around when we were born as I recall, there could be a chance your power level was at zero" Hanasia said.

"Woman you're out of your mind" Bardock said.

"Maybe but at least give him a chance he is our first born I plan to train our brat starting now" Hanasia said.

"Good luck with that" Bardock said leaving the room as Hanasia gave him an annoyed look.

"Don't worry Raditz in a few years tops I will prove to that prick father of yours that you have potential like every other child in their room" Hanasia said picking the baby by his tail and hung him upside down as the baby now had a daze look, "we'll start with training your tail every day after feeding"

Six years later

"I am Raditz the shame of the elite!" a boy teased the long hair Raditz standing the center of the four boys.

"My dad is Bardock the strong, I'm the weakling Raditz!" another teased.

"Shut up! I'm not a weakling!" Raditz growled.

"You're so weak, you can't be a Saiyan!" one boy said.

"Your mother must be from another planet"

"A low-life whose population was eradicated!"

Nearby a small Saiyan girl watched while other girls laughed.

"Stop it! He's not a weakling!" Cora said.

"Oh please Cora he can't even pass the simple combat exercise" one girl said.

"You'll see Raditz will be great! I just know it!" Cora said.

"My mother a Saiyan Elite Warrior!" Raditz growled.

"I know your father's not Bardock either, you must have been found on a low-life planet"

"Your parents were both insects or something"

"I'm not an insect!" Raditz yelled charging at the boy that made the last comment as the boy dodged Raditz punch and slammed his elbow into Raditz face.

"Get him Raditz!" Cora said as the boy pined Raditz to the ground as Raditz grabbed the boy tail and bit down hard on it.

"AHHHHHH!"

"Yeah! That's it show him!" Cora said.

"LET GO! LET GO I SAID!"

"I'llwn kill nwou!" Raditz said with his mouth till biting down on the boy tail as Raditz threw the boy off his back and kicked him in the face.

"Ow! It's I who'll kill you!"

"No killing while in recess kids" the teacher said sitting nearby on a chair reading a book.

IIIIIIIII

"That was so cool Raditz you beat Brasca to a pulp!" Cora said as she helped clean the blood off Raditz face.

"That's what he gets for calling me weak all those jerks will get it someday" Raditz said.

"I don't think you're weak" Cora said.

"Oh man I have to go tell my dad!" Raditz said.

"Isn't your brother being born today?" Cora asked.

"Oh yeah! I got a little brother now! See ya later Cora!" Raditz said running off.

"Why are you wasting your time with that weakling?" Turles asked as Cora growled at the kid Turles sitting in a tree.

"He's not a weakling! You'll see Turles!" Cora said.

"Hmph I'll believe that when I see it" Turles said.

IIIIIIIIIII

The next day Cora saw that Raditz looked to be in a bad mood and everyone stayed cleared from the anger surrounding him.

"What's wrong Raditz?" Cora asked.

"Dad didn't care that I beat up Brasca and now Kakarot being sent to another planet" Raditz said.

"Oh I'm sorry to hear that Raditz but I know a way for you to make your dad proud" Cora said.

"How?" Raditz said.

"Remember that Saiyan Elite Competition? It's in a few weeks you can enter and win and could become the Prince Sparring partner" Cora said.

"That's a great idea!" Raditz said as they heard Turles laughing.

"Him win? Please he has a better chance at beating a Galactic Slug in a race" Turles said as Raditz growled.

"Don't listen to him he's just pissed that there is someone stronger than him" Rotta said as Turles growled.

"Who the hell asked you!" Turles growled.

"No one just thought someone needs to put you in your place" Rotta said as Turles growled and stomped away.

"You should enter Raditz I'm dying to watch a decent fight" Rotta said walking away.

"Okay I'll do it! I'll enter and win!" Raditz said.

"That's great!" Cora said.

"Will you watch me Cora?" Raditz asked.

"Sure I wouldn't miss it for the world!" Cora said while nearby Hanasia watched her son with Cora.

"He's so much like Bardock but why is the damn man so blind to see that? Oh well I'll be routing for you to my son" she said heading back to her home where she found her mate putting on his armor.

"Hanasia where is that brat of ours?" Bardock asked.

"At school, how is it that you can remember that you have sons and a mate but you can't remember that he's got school?" Hanasia said as Bardock shrugged his shoulders.

"Raditz going to enter the Elite Fighting Competition" Hanasia said.

"Why the hell would he do that?" Bardock said.

"Maybe to get your damn approval he's not a weak as he was a baby Bardock maybe you should check his power level with that scouter again oh and the average power level for boy is age is 300 I think you will be surprised at what it is now" Hanasia said leaving the room as Bardock headed out the door and flew to the school where he saw Cora and his son and hit the button his scouter to see Cora power level.

"310 not bad for a girl now for the brat" he said locking it on Raditz as it went passed 300 and went into the 700's "what! 750! Either that woman was right or this damn thing is busted"

"Hey Raditz let's start training now the tournament in three days" Cora said.

"Okay!" Radiate said as Bardock watch the two kids run off.

"Why does this seem so familiar?" Bardock said.

"I remember being that age" Hanasia said from behind Bardock as he didn't turn around, "I remember they boy with wild hair always being teased and being called weak like Raditz and that boy grew up and became one of the most powerful fighters on the planet, now what was that boy name again? It starts with a B or yeah it was you Bardock"

"What's your point woman?" Bardock said.

"My point is your son not that different from you in fact he's a lot like you, the only thing he got from me was my family long lushes hair" Hanasia said.

"Lushes? Not in the morning it's not" Bardock said as Hanasia punched his arm, "I'm joking"

"You better be or your making your own damn dinner tonight" Hanasia said.

'Damn harpy' Bardock thought.

"I heard that! Were mated we can hear each other's thoughts!" Hanasia said.

"Oops?"

'Bastard' she thought.

"But you're crazy about me anyway babe" Bardock said.

"Whatever" Hanasia said as they walked off as their tail wrapped around each other.

IIIIIIIIIII

The next three days then passed and the Elite Competition began Cora ran through the crowds of people to find a good spot to watch the fight as she found a spot and looked down at all the young Elite warriors below and spotted Raditz.

"Go Raditz!" Cora yelled as all got quite as King Vegeta stood up at the Royal block with his four year old son and Nappa at his side.

"Ten of you young Elites has passed the preliminaries and fight for the open spot of becoming the Prince Sparring partner, let the tournament begin!" King Vegeta said as the Saiyans in the stands cheered.

"Cora!" Hanasia said joining Cora at her spot.

"Elite Hanasia! Wow this is an honor ma'am" Cora said bowing.

"There is no need for that young one today I'm here as a mother to watch my son kick some ass!" Hanasia said.

"Is Elite Bardock coming?" Cora asked.

"Oh he's watching" Hanasia said pointing behind her as Cora saw Bardock near a hall with his arms crossed and leaning on a wall.

"You got him to come" Cora said.

"Well it took some bribing but he came" Hanasia said.

'Remember after this you better keep that offer' Bardock said threw their bond.

'Yes I know I cook you anything you want and no buts about it' Hanasia rolling her eyes.

'and?'

'And what? I didn't agree to the sex anytime you want part' Hanasia replied.

'You know you can't resist me'

"Wanna a bet!" Hanasia said out loud as she realized it and looked down at Cora who was staring at her with confusion.

"Are you okay?" Cora asked.

"Oh I'm fine!" Hanasia said red with embarrassment.

'Smooth big mouth' Bardock said.

'Shove it Bardock!'

"Hanasia Raditz fighting first!" Cora said as they looked down to the ring to see Raditz enter it with a boy.

"Kick his ass Raditz show no mercy!" Hanasia yelled.

"Show that weakling who superior Koten!" a woman next to them yelled.

"Oh please my boy going to wipe the floor with that brat" Hanasia said as the woman glared at Hanasia.

"You're out classed Hanasia my Koten will eat that whelp alive" she said.

"You wanna go bitch!"

"Bring it!"

"Hey shut up! I want to watch the fight!" Cora yelled.

"Begin!" the Referee yelled as Raditz and the boy charged at each other and punched each other across the face.

Raditz then reacted and kicked the boy across the face and sent him skidding in the ground.

"Nice one Raditz!" Cora yelled.

Raditz charged at the boy as he was getting up and punched him across the face and out of the ring.

"Winner! Raditz!" the ref said.

"Yay! Way to go Raditz!" Cora yelled.

"In your face bitch!" Hanasia said to Koten mother.

"Screw you!" the woman said giving Hanasia the finger.

"Oh my god is he dead?" Hanasia said.

"What!" the woman said looking away as Hanasia punched the woman and made her hit the ground at cold.

'Nice Hanasia' Bardock said.

'Whatever the bitch started it' Hanasia replied.

Soon they watched many fights go by and soon it was down to the final two Raditz vs. Turles.

"So Bardock it looks like it's down to our sons" a man said as Bardock looked over to his brother Gordack.

"My son been doing rather well Gordack and that brat of your has as well" Bardock said.

"I say my son got this victory in the bag" Gordack said as Bardock growled.

'Easy Bardock he's not worth it' Hanasia warned.

"Go Raditz!" Cora yelled as the two cousins stepped into the ring.

"Give up weakling this victory will be mine" Turles said.

"Forget it! I didn't come this far just to lose to the likes of you!" Raditz growled.

"Begin!" the ref yelled as Raditz charged at Trules as Turles dodged his punched and slammed his knee into Raditz gut then kicked him away sending him sliding across the ring as Raditz tried to catch his breath and coughed.

"Come on Raditz!" Hanasia yelled.

"Raditz the weakling it's sad seeing you like this cousin" Turles said holding his foot down on Raditz back.

"I am not weak!"

"Oh please there are Galactic Slugs that are stronger than you are you sure were related there is no way in hell a weakling like you is Bardock son, I like that Cora girl maybe I'll take her as my mate when were older" Turles said as Raditz growled and glared sharp fangs.

"I'M NOT WEAK! I'M NOT A WAEKLING AND CORA MINE!" Raditz yelled letting his Saiyan Rage take over as he threw Turles off and punched him in the air and took off after him as he hit him with a series of punches and kicks then slammed him into the ground and formed a kai ball in both hands.

"Double Sunday!" he yelled hitting Turles with the blast and causing an explosion.

"Holy shit! Bardock what was that power level?" Hanasia asked seeing Bardock and his brother stunned expressions and the two broken scouters on the ground.

When the smoke cleared they saw Raditz panting in the air and Turles lying on the ring in a creator out cold.

"Turles is out! Raditz is the winner!" the ref yelled.

"Yes! Way to go Raditz!" Cora yelled as the fans cheered.

"I won?" Raditz said looking around at all the cheering Saiyans in the stands shouting his name.

"Father his power level made all the scouters explode" Prince Vegeta said looking at his father who was in thought.

"He is Bardock son there is no doubt about it, he'll make an excellent sparring partner for you Vegeta" King Vegeta said.

IIIIIIIIIIIII

"Raditz you won! I knew you would!" Cora said running out to the ring with Hanasia.

"Where's dad?" Raditz asked as he spotted her dad leaning on a rail as his father smiled and held up two fingers in the Saiyan sign of respect as Raditz returned it.

"Congratulations Raditz you will hereby be the Prince new sparring partner and leave with him and his mentor Nappa for your training tomorrow" King Vegeta said.

"Leave? Leave where?" Raditz asked.

"Raditz didn't you know? The Prince is leaving for a mission in the farthest part of the galaxy it could possibly take ten years" Hanasia said.

"What!" Cora and Raditz said.

"Oh no you didn't know did you?" Hanasia said.

"No! I just wanted to prove I wasn't weak and now I have to leave!" Raditz said.

"Boy it's an excellent way to get stronger and when you get back I expect you to be ready to fight me" Bardock said.

"You think I should go dad?" Raditz asked.

"Yes I do you will not get any stronger here go with them and explore the galaxy" Bardock said.

"Okay dad" Raditz said.

The next day Raditz stood outside the ship to take him away with his parents and Cora.

"I know you'll do great son" Hanasia said kissing Raditz forehead.

"Hey Cora when I come back wait for me I want you as my mate" Raditz said as Bardock and Hanasia eyes widen as Cora blushed.

"You know what that means?" Bardock asked.

"Nope! But when I get older I will and I want Cora to be my mate!" Raditz said running into the ship as Cora slapped her own forehead.

"He doesn't even know what it means" Cora mumbled.

"So long! Hey dad you better be ready because when I get back I will beat you in the spar!" Raditz said as the door closed.

"That's what you think brat!" Bardock said as they watched Raditz ship take off.

"Hey Cora will you wait for him?" Hanasia asked.

"I sure will if Raditz can so can I just hope he comes home sooner than I think" Cora said looking to the sky where the ship disappeared to.


	3. Raditz Return 12 years Later

I just put up a new Poll, who do you think will win the 2013 Multiverse Games? Vote for which Universe you support and think will most likely will win and remember some of the bads guys and heroes are stronger in those universe than they were in the one your used to so don't be surprised, anyway enjoy the chapter.

Kento and Nero Beginning: Raditz Return 12 years Later

Twelve Years passed since Raditz left with Nappa and Vegeta and time passed by on Planet Vegeta for Cora as she became a beautiful young woman.

Instead of becoming a Saiyan Elite like most Saiyans and going off on missions Cora stayed on the planet and got a job at a popular Saiyan bar.

Cora is now eighteen and at this age most men have tried to make her their mate but every attempt resulted the same way, she beat the Saiyan into a pulp and makes them regret coming onto her.

Today unknowing to Cora Raditz would be returning home with Vegeta and Nappa after the 12 years training in space.

Closing in on the planet the Prince ship was approaching while inside Raditz finished dressing in his Saiyan armor.

"Hey Raditz what's the first thing you're going to do when we get home?" Nappa asked.

"Find the closet bar pick up the finest woman I can see and have the best time of my life!" Raditz said.

"Sounds like a plan!" Nappa said as Vegeta rolled his eyes.

"Bakas" he muttered.

"I thought you were going to see your folks first" Nappa said.

"Screw them! We've been in space traveling from planet from planet with shity ass food and the most unappealing women in space, I want a decent meal and to get laid!" Raditz said.

"You bakas do what you want just don't do anything stupid" Vegeta said.

"Come on Vegeta you should join us" Nappa said.

"No thank you, father expecting me and even if I wanted to I wouldn't be caught dead drinking in a bar when I can help myself to the best" Vegeta said.

"Spoiled brat prince" Raditz and Nappa muttered.

"What was that!?"

"NOTHING!" they both said knowing very well who the strongest of them was.

"That's what I thought" Vegeta said as their ship began to land.

Once the ship landed the drop gate then opened then opened as the three Saiyans stepped out to be greeted by some of the Saiyan guards.

"Welcome home Prince" they all said bowing.

"Hn" Vegeta replied.

"Well were off Vegeta!" Nappa said.

"Whatever" Vegeta said taking off to the sky.

"Man it feels good to be home!" Raditz said.

"Agreed I was getting sick of going from planet to planet killing everything in sight it was getting boring" Nappa said.

"Especially the planets with low power levels talk about a waste of time" Raditz said.

"I'll by the first round of drinks" Nappa said.

"Be my guest" Raditz said as they walked through the city.

"Man I sure hope the bar is here it's the best place to get drinks" Nappa said.

"Anything sounds good right now" Raditz said.

"There it is" Nappa said pointing to a building with people going in sober and some coming out stumbling and drunk off their ass.

"Looks so inviting" Raditz said sarcastically.

"Don't worry the women they have in there are fine as hell!" Nappa said.

"Well let's go!" Raditz said as they walked in and walked towards the first open table they saw.

Little did they know Cora was taking orders that night and making her way to their table.

"Hello boy what can I get you?" she asked.

"Are you on the menu?" Nappa asked.

"In your dreams baldy, what you want to drink?" Cora said as Raditz burst out laughing.

"Fine give me a Galaxy Twister" Nappa said.

"Give me the same" Raditz said.

"I'll be back with your drinks" Cora said turning to leave.

"Make it fast sweat ass" Nappa said slapping her ass as Cora growled as her tail fur flared.

Then in a blink of an eye Cora swung around and kicked the back of Nappa head and slammed him through the table and into the ground as she held his head down and everything was now quite in the bar as Raditz stared in horror at what had just happen to Nappa.

"Let this be a warning, if you want to stay keep your filthy hands of the waitress here or you'll be dead, do I make myself clear?" Cora growled as he heard a muffling, "good I'll be back with your drinks and that broken table going on your bill" she said walking away.

"WHAT! DO YOU BELIEVE THAT BITCH!" Nappa yelled rubbing the large bump giving off steam on the back of his head.

"Wow what a woman!" Raditz said staring at her ass.

"HEY! Don't even think about it that bitch crazy!" Nappa said.

"It's because you touched her without permission, men probably harass her every day here I bet I can get her name by the end of the night and her place" Raditz said.

"Okay let's bet, if you can get her to go home with you before the end of the week I'll buy our drinks for the rest of the year" Nappa said.

"Tempting and if I lose?" Raditz said.

"You have to buy my dinner for the next year" Nappa said.

"Are you insane! Dinner cost way more than drinks! I'll buy drinks for the rest of the year but you can starve!" Raditz said.

"Fine it's a deal" Nappa said as they shook hands.

IIIIIIIIII

"Hey Loro two Galaxy Twisters!" Cora said reaching the bar.

"Another one touch you again Cora?" Loro said getting out the ingredients for the drinks.

"YES! I swear if I am touched again one more time I taking the rest of the day off!" Cora growled.

"Here you go doll and please don't kill the customer" Loro said handing her the drinks as she put them on a tray.

"No promises" Cora said walking away and approached Nappa and Raditz broken table.

"Here you go boys two Galaxy Twisters" Cora said handing them their drinks.

"Thank you beautiful" Raditz said winking at her.

"I think you have something in your eye" Cora said turning around and rolling her eyes as she walked away.

IIIIIIII

"FAIL!" Nappa said taking a drink.

"Okay someone like her needs a different approach" Raditz said.

"She could already have a mate" Nappa said.

"Please if she did he would not let her work here where men are constantly putting their hands on her, she single that I know" Raditz said.

"Okay so she single maybe she not interested in mates right now" Nappa said.

"Yeah right, a girl like her must have her eye out for a mate" Raditz said.

"But not an eye on you" Nappa said smirking as Raditz growled and began drinking down his drink.

IIIIIIIIIIIIII

"You look annoyed" Loro said.

"Oh just another come on" Cora said.

"If it annoys you so much why work here? You could go one missions like other Saiyan women" Loro said.

"Because I'm waiting for someone to come home, he told me he would make me his mate when he came back, even though we were kids at the time and he had no idea what a Saiyan was I still want him as my mate to this day" Cora said.

"Oh so that's why you took a job here, only place where you can stay on the planet till he returns" Loro said.

"Yep" Cora said.

"Cora he may have taken a mate already if it's been that long" Loro said.

"Well until I see that I won't give up on waiting besides maybe I'll bump into my destined mate here of all places that how his parents met" Cora said.

"You know his parents?" Loro said.

"Yep he's Bardock son" Cora said.

"Bardock! The Bardock?" Loro said.

"The one and only" Cora said.

"You know his son?" Loro said.

"Yep his name Raditz he's the boy I'm waiting for" Cora said.

"Wow I saw Raditz fight in the tournament when I was a kid he's defiantly Bardock son" Loro said.

"Yep, well I got to go the bald idiot want's a refill" Cora said walking back over to Nappa and Raditz.

"Two more boys?" Cora said.

"Yes please and keep them coming" Nappa said.

"Okay" Cora said taking their empty glasses.

"Tell me miss what is someone as strong as you doing in a place like this and not using that power to wipe out planets?" Raditz said.

"That secret stays with me but I'll say this I'm waiting for someone to return" Cora said walking away.

"Oh that's it she got a man on a mission she waiting to come home" Nappa said.

"Not unless I change her mind" Raditz said wiggling his eyebrows.

"Good luck" Nappa said rolling his eyes.

Seven drinks later the alcohol began to take effect on the two Saiyans as Cora returned to find the two Saiyan laughing hysterically.

"So have you two had enough or do you two still want more?" Cora said.

"No were too drunk to d-drink anymore" Nappa slurred.

"But I dowbt wanb to lebve until I geb beaubitul here in my b-bed" Raditz slurred.

"Yeah you two had enough" Cora said pulling out the payment scanner from her pocket and took Nappa hand and put his hand on the scanner as she heard a beep.

"Nappa? Well at least you can pay for the drinks" Cora said.

"You b-itch dub yov know who I am?" Nappa said.

"Your Nappa obviously" Cora said.

"Nob I'b Prince Bejeta probtectar" Nappa said falling over out cold.

"Wait Prince Vegeta protector? When did you guys get back?" Cora asked.

"Today! Check please!" Raditz said falling over as Cora eyes widen.

"Oh my god he looks just like Bardock! Raditz!" Cora yelled.

"Hey Cora we got two more out cold?" Loro called from the bar.

"Uh yeah, call the palace and tell them Nappa here I know where this one lives" Cora said trying to lift Raditz.

"You want me to help you carry him home?" Loro asked.

"No I'm taking him back to my place this is the guy Loro" Cora said.

"Him! That's his son!" Loro said.

"Yeah so keep it down!" Cora growled managing to get Raditz to his feet.

"Ujm yat" Raditz muttered.

"Just shut the hell up" Cora said walking him out of the bar and trying to hold up most of his weight.

"Sleep" Raditz muttered.

"Yeah you'll get and I'm going to kick your ass first thing in the morning" Cora said reaching her home as he put her hand on the hand scanner as the door slid open as she walked in with Raditz as the lights came on and she led him to a couch and laid him down.

"Whew! Man Raditz you're heavier than I thought" Cora said.

"Hey miss, cob har I wab to tell you a zekert" Raditz slurred.

"What?" Cora said.

"Cob closer" he said as she leaned in.

"Closer" he said as she did and he grabbed the back of her head and brought her lips down to his as she gasped and pulled away covering her mouth and face red as Raditz laughed.

"So pretty" he said before passing out.

"Stupid drunk" Cora said rolling her eyes and turning out the lights before leaving the room.

The next morning Raditz groaned as he hit the floor from the ground groaning from the massive hangover he now had.

"Ugh stupid Nappa, I am never drinking with him again! Ugh!" Raditz said as he noticed he was in a room but had no idea where as he felt he was going to throw up and spotted the kitchen and ran to it to throw up into the sink as he turn on the facet.

"UGH! Oh I'm not going to get that taste out of my mouth!" he said resining his mouth with water then spitting it into the sink and turning it off.

"Man what happened last night? Wait I remember returning home, went to the bar with Nappa made that bet then ugh I can't remember anything after that!" he said as he heard humming and running water down the hall.

Raditz then began walking down the hall and saw steam coming from under a door leading to the bathroom where he heard the water shut off and the humming continue.

"Did I get laid last night? Was it her?" Raditz said putting his hand on the doorknob and opening just as Cora was drying off her hair as her eyes widen as Raditz saw she had just got out of the shower and was currently drying off as he got a nose bleed and Cora screamed and quickly covered herself.

"GET OUT! GET THE HELL OUT!" she yelled kicking him in the face and sent him crashing into the hall as she slammed the door on him.

"Nope didn't get laid if I didn't she wouldn't have reacted like that" Raditz said putting in two plugs into his nose to stop the bleeding.

A few minutes later Cora opened the door red with anger and dressed in Saiyan armor.

"You pervert! This is a bathroom! I know your mother taught you to knock when it's occupied or not!" Cora yelled.

"God are you like this every morning? Man no need to yell my head still throbbing, hey tell me something did we screw yesterday?" Raditz asked as Cora went redder.

"NO! WE DIDN'T!" she yelled.

"Then why the hell am I here? Where's Nappa?" Raditz asked.

"Nappa back at the castle I brought you here" Cora said.

"Why? You don't know me" Raditz said.

"Your Raditz aren't you? Son of Bardock and Hanasia?" Cora asked.

"Yes" Raditz said.

"So your telling me you have no idea who I am?" Cora said with her hands on her hips.

"Not a clue" Raditz said as Cora growled and punched him knocking him to the ground.

"OW! What the hell was that for you crazy bitch! Who the hell do you think you are!" Raditz yelled.

"I know who I am! I'm Cora! Remember me we were friends when we were kids!" she yelled as Raditz eyes widen.

"CORA!"

"YEAH THAT'S RIGHT! LEAVE! IT'S MORNING AND YOU CAN HANDLE YOUR HANGOVER ELSE WHERE!" Cora yelled pushing him into the hall and out the front the door and locked it behind him as Raditz started at the door still wide eye.

'No way that was Cora! Maybe this isn't so bad after all' he thought with a wicked smirk as he left.

IIIIIIIIIIIII

"Stupid jerk! That is not the Raditz I remember!" Cora growled as she began the process of making breakfast as she recalled last night kiss and how it made butterflies flow in her stomach and weak at the knees.

"Ugh! It was just a kiss and the baka too drunk to remember anyway!" she growled.

Raditz returned to the palace and entered the dining hall to hear Nappa groaning and have an ice bag on his head and Vegeta in his seat eating away at breakfast ignoring Nappa hangover.

"Raditz I am never going drinking with you again" Nappa groaned.

"That's what I said when I woke up this morning" Raditz said as Vegeta stared at him.

"Moron why do you have plugs in your nose?" Vegeta asked as Raditz remembered he put those in for his previous nose bleed and quickly pulled them out.

"None of your business!" Raditz said.

"I smell blood, you had a nose bleed?" Nappa said.

"Yeah a nose bleed" Raditz said as Vegeta eyed his suspiciously.

"So how was your morning Raditz?" Vegeta asked with a smirk.

"It was fine" Raditz replied glaring back.

"Liar what are you hiding?" Nappa asked.

"Fine I woke up in the waitress house this morning" Raditz said.

"What! Oh dammit all! I lost the bet!" Nappa yelled as Raditz thought about this.

"Yep you're paying for drinks for the year Nappa" Raditz said.

"Is that all that's happened? Why did you get a nose bleed?" Vegeta asked.

"I may have walked in on her while she was getting out of the shower" Raditz said as at this point Nappa was drink water and spit take as he began coughing.

"WHAT! How much did you see?" Nappa asked.

"None of your damn business!" Raditz growled as Vegeta raised an eyebrow.

"Awful defensive of a girl you just plan for a one night stand, why not tell Nappa here about her body?" Vegeta said.

"Piss off Vegeta!" Raditz yelled storming out of the room.

"Vegeta I know that smirk what are you thinking?" Nappa asked.

"I'm thinking that our dear Raditz has subconsciously chosen a mate even if he's not aware of it" Vegeta said.


	4. The Strange Couple

I was waiting to announce this later but I'm just too excited I have to tell those who are actually still reading my series, after the Multiverse Games there will be a new series for the new Time Force Heroes and their own adventures.

You will follow Team Alpha and Team Omega as they begin their journies to become the universes next heroes.

This group of heroes for the first time will have four human members! That right Guest two of those kids are Yamcha and Maron.

The new heroes are the Saiyan Nathan, Brody, Kelly and newest member Zena.

The Namekians Tack and Crate, the Iceins Ice and Freeze, the two Majins students Buu Jr. and Donna and the humans Hunter Shinhan so of Tien and Launch and here a little description of the boy he looks like his father but has short black spiky hair and is the perfect example of a good son but when this boy sneezes he become his mother partner in crime, the boy hair turns red and his choice of guns are two pistols.

The next human students are Yamcha and Maron son Cody who looks like his father before he got all the scars and their daughter Molly who looks like her mother but got her father's brains.

The last human member is our very own Marron Krillin and 18 daughter wanting her to get stronger and sending her to the school to become the next generation of hero.

Well now that you got this little sneak peek of what's to come keep on reading and remember December coming and the X-mas fic is right around the corner where are human members and new studnets will make their first debute! Enjoy the story!

Nero and Kento Beginning: The Strange Couple

Cora was still angry about her morning incident with Raditz as she left her home and made her way to the bar with anger all over her face.

"Stupid jerk had to ruin my morning and now I'm pissed off! I may kill someone today because of him" Cora grumbled as she entered the bar to see Loro cleaning dishes.

"Good morning Cora" he said.

"Hn" Cora replied.

"I usually get a nice response from you Cora, tell me what's wrong" Loro said.

"Remember the guy from yesterday?" Cora said.

"Bardock boy? What about him?" Loro said.

"Well when I brought him home yesterday the drunk passed out on my couch so I went to bed, when I woke up I took a shower and after getting out and drying off the idiot comes in!"

"Whoa! He saw you naked!" Loro said.

"Yep! I quickly covered myself and kicked him in the face and slammed the door and quickly dressed to interrogate the bastard!"

"What happened?" Loro said.

"Well he had no idea who I was! Sure it took me a while to recognize him but he assumed we had sex!"

"What you do?"

"I kicked his ass out of my home!"

"That was the guy your waiting to come home?" Loro said.

"Yep and now I'm having second thoughts!" Cora growled.

"Come on Bulma he's been gone for twelve years stuck with Nappa and Prince Vegeta, he grew up into the man you see today but underneath I bet the boy you used to know is there" Loro said.

"Oh I doubt that" Cora said.

"I'm sure he was surprised to see how much you changed" Loro said.

"You mean how much theses grew I saw his eyes on them" Cora said motioning to her breasts.

"Well give him a week to adapt to being home" Loro said.

"Oh I'll give him something alright if I see him again!" Cora growled.

"Is that so?" Loro said seeing Raditz in the bar and Cora hadn't notice.

"Yes! I'll break both his legs then rip off his pride and shove it down his throat!" Cora growled as Raditz eye widen.

"What if he's stronger than you think?" Loro asked.

"Every man has one weakness and I'll kick it repeatedly until he can never have kids!" Cora growled as Raditz raised an eyebrow in amusement.

"So if he were to sneak up on you right now what would you do?" Loro asked as Raditz approached Cora.

"Well if I know him like I do he'll touch my shoulder to try and scary but since were both adults I'M NOT STUPID!" she yelled spinning around and kicked Raditz in the face and sent him hitting the ground.

"OW! WHAT THE HELL!" Raditz yelled.

"You think you can sneak up on me and not get a kick to the face? No sir not me!" Cora yelled with her hands on her hips.

"How you know he was in the bar?" Loro asked.

"The idiot smells, when was the last time you bathed Raditz?" Cora said.

"Three days ago, I would have bathed before I came her but Vegeta and Nappa pissed me off" Raditz said.

"Well leave I can't stand the stench!" Cora said fanning the scent away from her nose.

"Okay I'll leave if you have dinner with me tonight" Raditz said with a smirk.

"No way in hell" Cora said.

"Fine I guess I'll have to stay here, maybe I'll do a work out and come back" Raditz said sitting in a chair and propped his feet on the table.

"Nope" Cora said.

"Cora I hate to do this but I don't want that smell stinking up the place and keeping customers away, this is my bar so go on one dinner with him" Loro said.

"HELL NO!" Cora yelled.

"Either you get him out of here or I'll have to replace you" Loro said as Cora growled and Raditz smirked.

"I'll pick you up at eight Cora" Raditz said leaving the bar.

"WHAT THE HELL LORO!" Cora yelled.

"Sorry Cora but I don't want him to keep the customers away, just go to dinner with him today and you never have to again" Loro said.

"Fine" Cora grumbled.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Later that night Cora stayed at her home after work and read a book as she heard a knock on the door and knew who it was and ignored it.

"Cora I can break down this door, you can open it and come nicely or I'll break it down and carry you out" Raditz said.

"You wouldn't!" Cora said.

"One" he said hitting the door hard, "two" he said hitting it twice as hard as Cora eyes widen.

"Okay! Damn!" Cora growled as Raditz smirked with victory as the door opened and he saw her glare at him wearing Saiyan armor (like Fasha).

"Nice" Raditz said.

"Shut up" Cora said closing the door behind her.

"Come on Cora at least pretend you want to go to dinner" Raditz said.

"And why would I do that?" Cora said.

"Because I'm taking you somewhere nice" Raditz said.

"The bar?" Cora said as Raditz smirked.

"You'll see" he said as Cora rolled her eyes.

"Whatever" Cora said.

As they walked Cora noticed they were approaching the castle as she eyed Raditz suspiciously.

"Any reason why we're heading to the castle?" Cora said.

"Still a surprise" he said.

"Try anything and I'll break your nose" Cora said.

"I know you would" Raditz said.

"Hmph"

"So how's my folks I haven't gotten a chance to see them" Raditz said as Cora eyes widen.

"You hadn't heard?"

"Heard what?" Raditz said.

"After you left Bardock and his team left on a mission two days later their scouter were reported to be destroyed and they went missing, your mother Hanasia got worried about Bardock because she claimed she couldn't hear his thoughts any more so she left to search for them and then she went missing as well no one heard from them since then" Cora said.

"My dad can't just go disappearing" Raditz said.

"I know King Vegeta sent one search party for them and they went missing as well King Vegeta stop the search after that after Freiza made a call to stop sending search parties" Cora said.

"Frieza? That disgusting lizard had something to do with this!" Raditz growled.

"I believed this as well but there is no proof that Frieza had anything to do with this" Cora said.

"Bullshit! I know that creature had something to do with this!" Raditz growled.

"Hey stop focusing on the lizard, are we still going to dinner?" Cora asked.

"Yeah, this way" he said leading her away from the castle gates to the private garden.

"What are you doing! Only castle residence has access to this area!" Cora said.

"I live here now since I'm the Prince sparring partner I can be in here with you as my guest, now come on" he said taking her hand and pulled her into the gardens.

"Raditz please I don't think we should be here" Cora whispered.

"Will you relax, I already asked Vegeta if I could use the gardens" Raditz said.

"For what?" Cora asked as they turned the corner to find the garden Gazebo to see the flowers all in bloom and a blanket covered with foods all over the blanket.

"Did you do this?" Cora asked.

"Well I set it all up I tried to cook but I may have accidently set fire so Vegeta had the chefs make all the food" Raditz said scratching the back of his head.

"You really tried to cook?" Cora asked.

"Yeah it look easy when I saw my mother cook as a child but it's not as easy as I thought" Raditz said.

"That is the nicest thing anyone ever done for me" Cora said.

"Well don't get used to it this is the only time I'll go through this much trouble for a woman" Raditz said as Cora knew he was trying to be a tough guy while Cora knew he did this for her.

"Well let's eat" Cora said sitting down and patted a spot next to her for him to sit as he did as she smiled and he smiled back as they began to eat.

Later that night laughter in the gardens were heard as Cora and Raditz laughed to a story he told.

"You're lying!" Cora laughed.

"I'm serious! Nappa couldn't sit on his ass for a week!" Raditz laughed.

"Oh my god! I can't believe he saw on that! Didn't he noticed the sharp thorns?" Cora laughed.

"Nope the planet called them Lobori the plant with sharp barbs" Raditz said.

"You think the name would have told him that it was not a place to sit" Cora said.

"We didn't know this until we had a villager remove the barbs from Nappa ass since Vegeta and I refused to do it" he said.

"I don't blame you, the idiot annoys me" Cora said.

"So true" Raditz said.

"We'll all the food gone we better clean it up" Cora said.

"No need a servant will get it" Raditz said.

"Well then I guess I'll go home then" Cora said.

"Let me walk you home" Raditz said.

"What happened to that rude ass man from before?" Cora said.

"Well I guess I have a soft spot for you and if you tell anyone I will personally break your legs" Raditz said.

"Oh you think so huh? I wouldn't tell anyone even if I wanted to" Cora said as they left the palace gardens and walked down the city street.

"Cora why didn't you take a mate by now? I'm sure lot of men tried to make you their mate" Raditz said.

"They have but a boy promised me a long time ago he'd make me his mate" Cora said as they reached her door.

"WHO! WHAT'S HIS NAME!" Raditz growled.

Cora then smacked the back of his head, 'it was you, you baka" Cora said.

"When?" Raditz said.

"The day you left! You said you make me your mate and at the time you had no idea what the hell that was! Man are you sure you still don't know what it is?" Cora said.

"I know what it is! Nappa is a very blunt man when it comes to the opposite sex" Raditz said.

"Oh please what woman would want that man" Cora said.

"I have no idea" Raditz said.

"Well good night Raditz I had a good night" Cora said opening her door.

"Yeah good night" Raditz said as he turned around as he felt Cora grab his tail and squeeze.

"ACK! Oh feeling dizzy" Raditz said.

"Hey baka your forgot something" Cora said.

"What?" Raditz said as she released his tail and he turned around as she grabbed the back of his head and brought his lips down to her as his eyes widen as she wrapped her arms around his neck and he wrapped his arms around her body and closed his eyes basking in the kiss as they parted.

"That is a kiss unlike the one from yesterday" Cora said heading inside and closing the door.

"Huh? Wait! When did we kiss! Cora!" Raditz said as he rolled his eyes and began walking home, "how drunk was I?"

Cora giggled as she leaned on the door and sighed heavily.

"Oh man I got it hard" Cora said.

Please Review


	5. Life's Surprises

Sorry it took so long I've been a busy bee! Well anyway here is the chapter I hope you enjoy it!

Kento and Nero Beginning: Life's Surprises

The next day Loro saw Cora enter the bar with a smile on her face as she hummed to herself.

"So how was your night?" Loro asked.

"Oh Loro now I'm happy your forced me onto that date with him" Cora said.

"Well you'll be really happy by tomorrow" Loro said.

"Why?" Cora asked in confusion.

"Oh don't tell me you forgot" Loro said.

"Forgot what?" Cora asked.

"Tomorrow the night of the new moon also known as the Saiyan mating season, Cora you'll be that boy mate if he feels this way like you do" Loro said as Cora eyes widen.

"OH MY GOD! THAT'S TOMORROW! LORO I'M NOT READY FOR THAT! WE BARELY KNOW EACH OTHER! WE'RE JUST GETTING TO KNOW EACH OTHER!" Cora yelled.

"CORA CALM DOWN! Damn! Look you care for him don't you?" Loro asked.

"Well yes I do" Cora said.

"And do you know that he cares for you?" Loro asked.

"I don't know" Cora said.

"Think really hard Cora does he do things that normal Saiyan men wouldn't do?" Loro asked as Cora remember the trouble Raditz went through for the dinner he made for her and how he reacted when he thought she was waiting for another man.

"I think he really does Loro but I'm not ready" Cora said.

"Then I suggest you leave take the next ship and get as far as you can until matting season over because that boy will be on your ass and I don't mean the metaphorically" Loro said as Cora blushed at his comment.

"How will you handle it?" Cora asked.

"Oh my mate and I usually turn it to a game to see who can last the longest before one of us goes after the other" Loro said.

"Who won last season?" Cora asked.

"She did but I'll be victorious this time and I must say the grand prize will be worth it" Loro said as Cora made a gag gesture.

"Good luck with that" Cora said.

IIIIIIIIIIII

"Morning" Raditz said entering the main dining room as King Vegeta, Prince Vegeta and Nappa all glanced at Raditz to see the smile on his face as he took a eat and began filling his plate with the large amount of food speared out on the table.

"You're in a good mood" Nappa said with a knowing smirk.

"Am I? I just woke up like this" Raditz said.

"Really? Are you sure it didn't have anything to do with last night?" Prince Vegeta said.

"I have no idea what you're talking about Vegeta" Raditz said.

"So how did it go last night? Get lucky?" Nappa said as King Vegeta spit-take and began coughing.

"Nappa! We're eating here!" King Vegeta yelled.

"For your information Nappa even if we did I wouldn't tell you or you either Prince Vegeta" Raditz said.

"Well then judging by your response I'll say you didn't get any" Prince Vegeta said.

"Well he will tomorrow" Nappa said.

"And how would you know that?" Raditz said taking a drink of water.

"Boy mating season starts tomorrow" King Vegeta said making Raditz spit-take as he began coughing.

"THAT'S TOMORROW!"

"No next week yes tomorrow! Damn Raditz even I knew it was tomorrow" Nappa said.

"NO ONE ASKED YOU!" Raditz growled.

"What are you crying about Raditz? Any other Saiyan male would be eager for a babe like that" Nappa said.

"Well maybe I don't want her as my mate, yet" Raditz said saying the last part quietly.

"Well you better find a way to keep away from her" King Vegeta getting up and leaving.

"Why are you so calm about this Vegeta?" Raditz asked.

"I'm going on an extermination mission today and won't be back for a while so I won't fall into heat without any female Saiyans around" Vegeta said.

"I'm staying I plan to nail as many women as I can" Nappa said.

"Yeah right" Raditz said getting up and leaving the room.

"Where are you getting?" Nappa asked.

"I'm going to a neighboring planet see you at the end of mating season" Raditz said.

"Stupid baka" Vegeta said shaking his head.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIII

After work Cora hadn't seen Raditz and wanted to avoid him to prevent an awkward conversation as she got onto the first plane to a neighboring planet for its annual supply pick up.

Little did she know Raditz had taken a ship to the planet as well just miles apart from each other's landing sites.

Soon the next day came and the new moon glowed in the sky above as Cora began to feel the heat take effect as she began fanning herself.

The planet was a jungle based planet and the heat only was worse for Saiyans in in their heat cycles.

"Damn heat!" Cora growled as she looked for a way to cool off when the wind blew a scent that made her instincts react as he tail began to twitch as she inhaled the scent and looked in the direction it had come from.

IIIIIIIII

Raditz was at the point of insanity as well due to his heat and had removed his armor and wore only his black shorts and no shirt as he fanned himself under a shady tree.

"It's hot!" Raditz yelled as the wind blew by, "ahh that feels good" he said inhaling threw his nose as he smelt the most intoxicating scent he had ever smelled as he quickly got up to follow the scent.

Soon Raditz followed the scent next to a lake with the moon reflection in the still water as he looked around and saw Cora come from a train as they met eyes as they both widen.

"YOU! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!" they both yelled.

"I came he so I wouldn't come after you during the heat!" Raditz said.

"So did I!" Cora said.

"How ironic that we both end up here on this empty planet" Raditz said.

"It's not ironic it's dumb luck, just stay away Raditz and we both won't do something we'll regret later" Cora said turning around to leave.

"Cora wait!" Raditz said reach out to grab her as her leg swung at him as he blocked it.

"If you want to be my mate you have to do more than win just my heart Raditz Saiyan customs state that the couple must fight, you must win to prove to me you can be a supporting mate and someday father" Cora said.

"If I win you'll be my mate?" Raditz asked.

"Yes only if you can beat me and I've dealt with many elites in the past Raditz so I may be strong as Hanasia was maybe stronger" Cora said getting into a fighting stance as Raditz did.

"I only want a mate that is stronger than most and of course one that only I may touch, after this no man is to ever lay their hands on you" Raditz said.

"I wouldn't allow it but that's if you can beat me" Cora said as she charged at him with a series of punches and kicks Raditz began to block.

"Come on Raditz! I'll never be your mate if all you do is block!" Cora said as he caught both her fists and slammed her to the ground and pinned her there.

"We may have to fight but I can't hurt you Cora not you so I'll win by keeping you pinned here till you agree to be my mate" Raditz said.

"Nope not unless you get me to submit!" Cora growled as he growled dangerously in her ear making her quit her struggling.

"I know another way to get you to submit" he whispered with his hot breath oh her ear making her shiver as his tongue licked up her ear making her gasp as he began nibbling on her ear.

"I won't submit that easily!" Cora grunted.

"Then maybe this will" Raditz said rubbing his lower half of his body against her as Cora eyes widen to feel what he wanted.

"Still won't!" Cora moaned as Raditz looked into her eyes.

"I won't disappoint you Cora I am strong and you're the only woman I could ever want, please Cora? Can't you love me like I do you?" Raditz said.

"You can't obviously mean that, it's the heat talking" Cora said.

"Maybe it is but I know it's the truth" Raditz said kissing her and releasing her hands as her arms wrapped around his neck heating their kiss.

"Fine you win Raditz I wouldn't want anyone else as my mate" Cora said.

"So you submit?" Raditz said.

"Just shut up and kiss me" Cora said brining his lips down to her.

The rest of the night was filled with the lovers making love under the new moon and the following morning returned to their planet as a mated couple.

In a few weeks' time Cora learned she was now carrying Raditz child and was happy to do so.

Soon the nine months passed and Cora delivered their first son and while she was cleaning up after giving birth Raditz ran into the nursery.

"You're here" a doctor said writing on a clipboard.

"Is she alright?" Raditz asked.

"She cleaning up if you want your brat over there in cradle number seven" the doctor said as Raditz walked over to see his son for the first time.

The baby had short spiky black hair and looked just like his father, the baby was also sucking his thumb as his coco brown tail moved on the soft cushion the baby lay on.

"Hey there, your mother and I have been waiting to see you" Raditz said picking the baby up and held him in his arms as the baby looked up at him still sucking his thumb.

"We need to name him" Cora said entering the room and stood next to Raditz and touched their son head.

"Well it should be something unique he is our first son" Raditz said.

"I like Nero" Cora said.

"Nero, hmm I like it our son Nero" Raditz said kissing Cora.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Well Frieza the time is coming for you to keep your end of the deal, it was hard enough for me to kill those Saiyans especially the one that saw my plans, Bardock was the hardest to kill" a black hood figure said.

"Well of course Master I am a man of my word we'll await your decision" Frieza said.

"The one of the seven is to be born soon but at this age it's hard to determine which of the brats is him but I know who the brat father is, I need to get Raditz out of the picture" Master said.

"What do you want me to do?" Frieza asked.

"For now nothing I'll handle this myself I am powerful enough to scare a weak Saiyan" Master said.

A.N. The truth is starting to come clear? What caused Raditz to become the man we all saw that fought his sons? Review and find out.


	6. Raditz Decision

Kento and Nero Beginning: Raditz Decision

Years passed and Raditz and Cora son was already a five year old growing boy with Raditz training his son when not in school.

Cora was now expecting their second child and happy with the way life was going for the family.

"Come on son you have to do better than that" Raditz said looking down at the panting Nero.

"I'm trying father I'm just too weak" Nero said.

"Nero! No son of mine is weak! My power level was just 1 when I was born yours was 78 above anything expected for a third class, now get up and try again Nero" Raditz said.

"Okay father" Nero said.

"That's my boy" Raditz said as he heard his scouter go off.

"Yeah it's Raditz" he said hitting the answer button.

"Raditz get to the castle" Nappa said.

"On my way" Raditz said hitting the end button.

"What's wrong father?" Nero asked.

"I got to go son, train for a few hours then head home to your mother tell her I'll be back home soon" Raditz said.

"Okay father" Nero said watching his father take to the sky.

Nero then heard rustling in nearby bushes as he looked over to see something in the shadows.

"Who's there?" Nero asked.

"So the weakling had more than one son in this universe, but are you one of the seven" the Master said.

"My father is not a weakling! My father is the strongest Saiyan to live!" Nero growled.

"Is that so?" Master said as he quit holding back his power as all scouters in the area sensed the massive energy as Raditz saw it was near his son while he was flying.

IIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Nero!" Raditz yelled taking off fast back to where he left his son and saw his son backing away from a black hooded man.

"Double Sunday!" Raditz yelled firing the blast at the Master as the Master smacked it into the air as Raditz landed in front of Nero and growled as he pushed his son behind him.

"Raditz I was hoping to get your attention" the Master said.

"Nero I want you to get home now, fly as fast as you can and don't look back" Raditz said.

"Beat him up father!" Nero said taking off.

"Kids, so naive and so stupid he believes his daddy is the strongest Saiyan in existences but in reality his father is the weakest most pathetic Saiyan in existences" Master said.

"WHAT! I am not weak! Who the hell are you!" Raditz growled.

"Just a nightmare, your son is interesting he didn't show fear like most would instead he was ready to fight me, what a stupid child" Master said.

"My son is not stupid! What do you want with him!" Nero growled.

"I want your son he's going to be useful to me" Master said.

"OVER MY DEAD BODY!" Raditz growled.

"You have no choice Bardock tired as well and look what happened to him" Master said.

"Bardock! What do you know about him!" Raditz growled.

"The idiot learned of my plans for his unborn grandchildren and tried to take me on with his team, I must say he's strong but not strong enough they all died at my feet same with that stupid mate of his" Master said.

"Mother! What did you do to her!" Raditz yelled.

"She joined her mate in the otherworld or perhaps hell" Master said as Raditz yelled and charged at Master who dodged his punch and slammed his knee into Raditz gut making the Saiyan warrior cough blood as he hit the ground and Master kicked him away as he skidded across the ground.

"Weak, it's sad really and I must say that mate of yours is a pretty little thing and with your second child, he's do soon isn't he?" Master said.

"Leave them alone!" Raditz yelled as Master grabbed his neck and held him off the ground.

"I'll make you a deal" Master said as a Shadow Needle impaled threw Raditz shoulder where Cora bite mark was breaking the connection between them as Raditz yelled out in pain as Cora at home gasped when she felt her bond with Raditz be destroyed.

"Mother! Father in trouble!" Nero yelled running into their home.

"Nero stay here!" Cora said running outside and taking to the sky.

IIIIIIIIIIII

"I have enough planet to destroy this whole planet but I'll start with that family of yours" Master said.

"No! Leave them alone! Please! I'll do anything just don't hurt them!" Raditz yelled.

"Leave the planet, abandon your family and leave and I will spare this planet and your family" Master said.

"What! I can't!" Raditz said.

"Either that or watch them die, I will be watching Raditz you have one day before I blow up this planet and don't try to escape with them I will just hunt you all down" Master said disappearing as Raditz hit the ground coughing.

"Raditz!" Cora yelled flying in.

"Cora?" Raditz said.

"Where is he! Are you okay? Oh my god your shoulder! I thought you were dead when the bond was broke, oh thank god you're safe" Cora said.

"Stay away" Raditz said.

"What?" Cora said.

"I'm leaving Cora, I'm leaving and I'm not coming back" Raditz said.

"What the hell are you talking about!"

"The bond broke I no longer have any chains holding me back anymore, I'm leaving you Cora, you can keep the brats as a little reminder of me" Raditz said as Cora began to cry.

"Radiate your breaking my heart, I thought you loved me" she cried as Raditz heart began to ace.

"Love is not a word a true Saiyan warrior uses, goodbye woman" Raditz said taking off as Cora fell to her knees crying.

'I am so sorry love' he thought with his own heart aching painfully as Cora as he flew home then headed inside and began packing some clothes.

"Dad what are you doing? Where mom? Why are you packing your stuff dad?" Nero asked.

"I'm leaving Nero and I'm not coming back" Raditz said.

"What? But dad why?" Nero said following his father to the front door.

"My son you will carry out my legacy you mother should be due with your brother soon so train him well" Raditz said.

"You're leaving us? But how will we survive without you?!" Nero said.

"You can handle it brat I'm leaving for good it's time I spread my legacy somewhere else" Raditz said.

"What about mother! Don't you love her! What about me!" Nero said.

"Who said anything about love? Were Saiyans boy act like it!" Raditz said leaving as kid Nero cried.

"I hate you! I swear Kento will never be like you and never will I!" Kid Nero yelled as Raditz took to the sky with the pain growing.

'I am so sorry my sons I hope one day you can both forgive me' Raditz thought as he landed at the ship station and saw the Master there waiting at the empty station.

"You bastard! I swear if you hurt them I will kill you!" Raditz growled.

"I won't lay a single hair on their heads just leave and you will save your planet and your family" Master said.

"I swear I will destroy you if it's the last thing I do!" Raditz growled.

"Good luck with that weakling" Master said disappearing as Raditz yelled out in anger.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"It's okay mom we don't need him! We can make it without him!" Nero said trying to calm his mother.

"Something not right here Nero I can feel it, Raditz was hiding something" Cora said.

"He just used you mom! He's nothing but a bastard! I swear if I ever see him again I'll destroy him!" Nero said leaving the room as Cora remember that when Raditz left she saw pain in his eyes.

'Is he being forced to leave us?' she thought.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Everything is all going as planned will wait a few years for the new brat to mature so I can determine which one is one of the seven" Master said on Frieza ship.

"Then what will happen?" Frieza asked.

"Then we attack nothing like a good animal hunt makes things interesting, with all the strongest Saiyans out of the picture the planet will be all yours" Master said.

"What about Raditz?" Frieza asked.

"It'll be too late for him to do anything once he learns our plans, besides without him the brats will fall behind in training, the last thing I need is for the brats to reach their full potential before I find the rest" Master said.

"To think all the universes will be our once you gather all seven brats" Frieza said.

"Yes but one particular brat has been getting on my case for years, Saiya will be the hardest to get but I have a feeling the chase will end soon" Master said.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Somewhere on the Grand Planet Trunks was typing on the computer as he reviewed all the students they had already saved as he stumbled on Kento and Nero universe.

"Akina how many kids have we saved now?" Trunks asked.

"Let's see about five Saiyan kids now" Akina said.

"Check this one out you won't believe who these boys father is" Trunks said.

"Who?" Akina asked.

"Well both these boys are the sons of Raditz meaning these are Goku nephews" Trunks said.

"Really? You want to bring them in?" Akina asked.

"Yes there's going to be an attack on their planet soon I need to try and save both the boys they already been through enough as it is" Trunks said.

"Everything is all going as planned will wait a few years for the new brat to mature so I can determine which one is one of the seven" Master said on Frieza ship.

"Then what will happen?" Frieza asked.

"Then we attack nothing like a good animal hunt makes things interesting, with all the strongest Saiyans out of the picture the planet will be all yours" Master said.

A.N. Please Review.


	7. A Brother Love

Kento and Nero Beginning: A Brother Love and the Birth of a strong Friendship

Years passed for the brothers and by the age of two Kento was noticing that his brother was working to help support their family when their mother started to look sick.

"Big brother what's wrong with mommy?" Kento asked.

"She not feeling very good Kento" Nero said in the kitchen making dinner.

"But she's not waking up" Kento said as Nero eyes widen as he dropped a knife he was using and ran into their mother bedroom to see her lying on the bed.

"Mom? Mom! Kento call the doctors!" Nero yelled.

"What's wrong with mommy?" Kento asked from the doorway.

"Just call the doctors!" Nero yelled trying to get his mother to awake.

Later that day both the boys sat at the hospital as Nero sat on a bench with Kento asleep with his head resting on Nero lap as the doctor came out and Kento carefully set his brother head on the bench so he could speak with the doctor.

"What's wrong with her doctor?" Nero asked.

"Your mother been carrying so much stress on her heart it just gave out son I'm sorry there was nothing we could do for her" the doctor said as Nero began to cry.

"No! It's his fault! Damn him! I'll kill him! I swear if I ever see him again I'll kill! You hear my father! Your dead!" Nero yelled.

"Brother what's wrong?" Kento asked rubbing his eyes.

"Nothing, come on Kento let's go home" Nero said whipping tears from his eyes.

"What about mommy?" Kento asked.

"Let's go!" Nero said.

"Brother why are we leaving mommy? Is she coming home too?" Kento asked.

"SHE NOT COMING HOME! SHE DIED KENTO! WERE ALONE NOW!" Nero yelled as Kento began to cry and sob as Nero hugged.

"It's okay Kento, I won't leave you let's go home" Nero said.

"Will daddy come back?" Kento asked.

"No daddy not coming for us and even if he did we won't need him" Kento said.

"What going to happen to us?" Kento asked.

"I don't know Kento" Nero said taking his brother hand as they walked home.

Later that night Nero began getting Kento ready for bed.

"Brother can you sing mommy lullaby?" Kento asked.

_"Down by the jungle where my little chimp sleeps, he waits for his mama to give him a treat, but when the moon rises he hears the call, the time of the Saiyans will be here now"_ Nero sang as Kento fell asleep and Nero left Kento room and sat in the kitchen.

"What am I going to do?" Nero said.

IIIIIIIIIIIII

Somewhere in space Raditz was in a market, the years of being forced to leave his family made him a cold bitter man and well known to blow things up.

"Did you here about Lord Frieza plans?" an alien said as Raditz listen.

"Yep going to attack planet Vegeta rumor has it Vegeta working with someone very powerful some black hooded man" another alien said as Raditz eyes.

"When the attack going to happen?"

"In a week" they both then heard a crack sound and looked over to see Raditz had cracked a wall as he glared at them.

"Tell me do you have a ship?" Raditz said.

Soon an explosion was heard as Raditz ran into a ship and took off for Planet Vegeta.

"That bastard lied! Cora, Nero Kento I'll stop him!" Raditz growled.

IIIIIIIIIIIII

Nero and Kento were in the market as Kento watched his brother argue with a store vendor.

"That's not fair! The price clearly is 5 gamets per fruit! I got eight! It should be around 30 gamits including the taxes! I am not paying 50 gamits!" Nero yelled.

"Look brat that's my price!" the vendor yelled.

"That is unreasonable! I should report you to the authorities!" Nero yelled.

"Take it or leave it!"

"Fine! I'll leave it! See if we come here again!" Nero said walking off with Kento.

"What about food brother?" Kento asked.

"We'll just hunt and forage we should save our money anyway" Nero said.

"Okay brother" Kento said.

"The nerve of that man! Trying to charge us extra because were kids! I officially hate adults" Nero growled.

"Brother what's that?" Kento asked pointing to the sky as Kento looked up to see a large ship as his eyes widen recognizing it as Frieza ship.

"Kento we need to get home now!" Nero said as the ship shot out a blast that hit the blast setting it to flames as the city shook as Frieza men began to fly from the ship and attack the city.

"Kento let's go!" Nero yelled as they ran.

"Nero why are they attacking!" Kento asked.

"They're bad people Kento now don't stop!" Nero yelled as he saw an alien fly towards them.

"Brother he's coming!" Kento said.

"Stay back!" Nero yelled hitting the alien with a powerful kai blast that turned him to ash as the Master watched from the ship.

"Amazing that brat power is quite interesting but he's not one of the seven that small brat he's protecting must be one of the seven" Master said.

"I'll send Zarbon and Dodoria to go after them" Frieza said.

"No let the men have their fun have your strong men take care of the powerful Saiyans" Master said.

IIIIIIIIIII

"Kento come on!" Nero yelled as they ran down an ally.

"Brother I'm scared!" Kento said.

"So am I Kento but we have to get far away they have scouters!" Nero said as they ran into an ally and saw a dead end.

"Oh no were trap!" Kento said.

"If we fly were out in the open for them to catch!" Nero growled.

"There's two over here!" an alien yelled as Nero panicked and looked down at a sewer lid and lifted it off.

"Kento I want you to follow this sewer pipe to the escape pods from there I want you to get as far away from the planet as possible" he said making Kento climb the ladder.

"Brother what are you going to do?" Kento asked.

"I'll hold them off, I will hold them off as long as I can but I want you to get off the planet" he said.

"But brother you'll die!" Kento yelled with tear streaming down his face as his brother removed a chain from his neck and put it on Kento.

"I'll always be with you Kento, now go!" he yelled as aliens came running towards them as Nero went running towards them.

"Brother no!" Kento yelled.

"Sonic Clash!" Nero yelled as an explosion hit them and Kento fell into the manhole as he saw fire move over the man hole.

"Brother!" Kento cried.

Kento cried and ran down the tunnel with the sounds of explosion above him as he reached a dead end.

"No!" Kento yelled as he turned to see an alien with a gun.

Kento then closed his eyes as Trunk emerged from a portal as Kento eyes widen as the alien began firing at Trunks and it didn't even harm him as Trunks drew his sword and slayed the alien.

Trunks then kneeled down to the crying Saiyan as he whipped his tears.

"It's okay, your safe now I'll protect you" he said.

"Who are you?" Kento asked.

"I'm Trunks, what's your name?" he asked.

"I'm Kento" he said.

"I want you to come with me Kento, I want to take you to a school where you'll be safe with other Saiyan and aliens like you" Trunks said.

"You promise I'll be safe?" Kento asked.

"I promise" Trunks said holding out his hand as Kento took it.

IIIIIIIIIIIIII

Raditz landed on the planet as his eyes widen to see his home engulfed in flames and the cries of his people were heard.

"NO! Cora! Nero! Kento!" Raditz yelled as he took off to find them.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Nero was lying on the ground with a blood covering his body as he stared up at the sky.

"Kento please be safe" Nero whispered as Shadow Tentacles began to wrap around him.

"Damn wrong one but someone took your brother out of this universe, I didn't even know there was someone else who could do that, but you will come in handy you'll make an excellent host a younger and more powerful body" Master said as Raditz entered the ally to see his son unconscious under the Master arm.

"NERO! You put him down you son of a bitch!" Raditz yelled.

"Sorry Raditz the brat stays with me" Master said.

"We had a deal!" Raditz yelled.

"Correction I said I wouldn't destroy the planet I didn't say Frieza couldn't" Master said.

"What about my sons!" Raditz yelled.

"Someone escaped with the second brat and I'm keeping this one, enjoy life Raditz because your now completely alone, the weakling who couldn't protect his family the alter ego you have was more stronger than you, farewell" Master said backing away into a Shadow Portal.

"No! Nero! Give me back my son!" Raditz yelled charging at them as the Master disappeared with Nero.

"NO! NO! NO!" Raditz yelled.

The pain of not being able to protect his family drove Raditz into darkness and when the chance to get stronger came he took Armageddon offer and fought his sons many years later, his sons love freed him and removed the hate the brothers held for their father.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

The day Trunks brought Kento to the school the boy looked out to large castle before him as he hid behind Trunks leg.

"It's okay Kento let me introduce you to some of the other students" Trunks said as they entered the school where Kento saw Reyoto siting on some stairs while Zang leaned on a nearby wall.

"Hey boys come here I want you to meet someone" Trunks said.

"Hi" Reyoto said.

"Hi" Kento said.

"Trunks this is Reyoto and Zang they're Saiyans like you and will be some of the student here you'll be learning with" Trunks said.

"Looks kind of weak to me" Zang said.

"I am not weak! My big brother taught me to fight!" Kento said.

"Oh did he? Where is this big brother?" Zang asked.

"He died to protect me" Kento said looking at the floor as tear hit the ground.

"Oh I'm sorry, hey you're not alone Kento, my dad died to save me too" Reyoto said.

"He did?" Kento said.

"Yep hey let's go see the girls I bet they would want to meet you" Reyoto said.

"Let's go then" Zang said as Trunks watched the boys walk away to the garden where the girls were talking.

"Hey girls we have a new guy" Zang said as Kento eyes met Serena as he felt a lump in his throat.

"Uh hi what's your name?" Kento asked.

"I'm Serena" she said as all the other students noticed the instant click between the two young Saiyans.

"Well this is Naomi and she May" Zang said.

"It's nice to meet all of you" Kento said.

IIIIIIIIIIII

"What happened to the other boy Trunks?" Akina asked.

"I couldn't get to him in time and I panicked I only had time to save Kento, oh the poor kid having to grow up without his big brother" Trunks said.

"It looks like he's already making friends with the other students" Akina said.

"Yeah but we need more I sure there are other aliens who could make great students too" Trunks said.

"Yeah we need more than just Saiyans here" Akina said.

"I'll get on it" Trunks said as Akina watched all the laughing children below.

"Something tells me those kids will be friends for a long time" Akina said smiling.

IIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Well I must say this body had more potential than I thought" Mater said now in Nero body.

"What is the next step Master?" Frieza asked.

"Find who took those brats and where" Master said.

A.N. This is the end to the first story of many origins for our heroes the next will be about Serena and her origins so Review.


	8. The Soldier and a Peasant

Serena Beginning: The Soldier and a Peasant

Long before Serena birth her parents were both different Saiyans of different classes, an Elite Class Solider and a poor peasant girl and their love is one unheard of in Saiyan society and been untold until now.

Serena father name was Zato and her mother Pamela and their story began when they met in the city of Planet Vegeta.

Zato was the exact definition of a Saiyan warrior, he didn't care for anyone, he knew the rules of kill or be killed and was very well known to be the top of his class.

Zato was a solo warrior so he leaves on missions without a team and always returned victorious.

Zato was returning from another successful mission as he left his ship and enter the rain coming down in the city.

"Welcome back Zato" a guard said.

"Hn" Zato replied.

"Sir would you like a hover vehicle?" another guard asked.

"Rain never killed anyone, I don't need any help" Zato said walking towards the city.

"But sir it's below freezing"

"I don't give a damn" Zato said.

Zato was walking down the empty street with raining coming down as he could see his own breathe when he head shivering as he passed an ally.

He then stopped in his tracks and glanced at a young girl huddled under an awning with holes in it try to keep dry and warm as Zato noticed her empty can and as no gamits in it.

Zato felt something click inside him when he saw how beautiful the girl was, he knew better than anyone that she will not last the rest of the raining seasons if she stayed in conditions like this.

The girl then noticed Zato staring at her as she gasped and back into the corner.

'She afraid?' Zato thought as he noticed a bruise on her cheek.

"If you think I'm going to hurt you your wrong, you have a name?" Zato said.

"Pamela sir" she said.

"I am far from a sir girl I'm eighteen and would kill anyone who mistake me for a senior elite" Zato said.

"Your eighteen? You look like your already in your twenties" she said.

"I get that a lot, how old are you?" Zato said.

"I'm eighteen too" she said.

"You plan to sit here throughout the rest of the rain season?" Zato asked.

"Not that I have a choice" she said.

"Let's go" Zato said.

"Excuse me?" Pamela said.

"I need someone to look after my home while I'm away on missions and one who can cook as well, I'll let you live with me and pay you until you can get enough money to live on your own" Zato said.

"No this is some trick you just want to make me your own personal sex whore!" Pamela growled.

"Please if I wanted that I would have forced you to come with me by now, I'm giving you a choice, stay here and die or come with me and not die of hunger or freeze to death" Zato said as Pamela stomach growled.

"Can I really trust you?" Pamela asked.

"That's up to you" Zato said walking off as he heard wet footsteps as Pamela followed him.

"My place is just around the corner" Zato said.

"O-okay" she shivered.

Once they reached his door he placed his hand on the scanner as the door swung opened and he walked into the dark room and turned the lights on as Pamela stood in the doorway.

"Well come in" Zato said as she stepped in and the door closed behind her.

"Take your clothes off" Zato said.

"EXCUSE ME!" Pamela yelled.

"They're wet, you'll get sick if you wear them, I'll let you burrow my clothes but they'll be a bit big" Zato said.

"I'm not taking them off while you're here" Pamela said.

"The bathroom right there, I'll go see if I can find something for you to wear" Zato said.

"Okay" Pamela said going into the bathroom as he looked threw his dressers for a Saiyan jumpsuit.

When he found her one he walked to the bathroom door and knocked on it.

"Yeah?"

"I got you the clothes" Zato said as the door opened slightly as he handed her the jumpsuit as she took it and quickly closed the door.

'What the hell am I doing, I let her in my house and now giving her clothes? Why would I ask her to come here?' Zato thought as he walked into the kitchen and called in for food to be delivered.

A few minutes later Pamela came out in the navy blue jumpsuit as she sat down avoiding eye contact with Zato.

"How did you end up on the streets?" Zato asked.

"It's been that way since I was a kid I just managed to survive for this long" she said.

"Who did that?" Zato asked pointing to the bruise on her cheek.

"No one" Pamela said quickly.

"Wait here" Zato said going into the bathroom and grabbed a bottle from the medicine cabinet and came back as he opened a bottle with a blue liquid in it as he opened it and poured some on his hand as he reached out to her.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Just shut up and hold still" Zato said putting the liquid on her cheek as it began to heal.

"What is that?" Pamela asked.

"It's some of the water we use in the Rejuvenation Tanks, any more bruises?" Zato asked.

"No" Pamela said as he touched her back and she winced in pain.

"Liar just turn around and cover yourself so I can get your back, you can get the front if there is any" Zato said.

Pamela then turned around as she began pulling down the battle suit as Zato eyes widen to see multiple bruises covering her back and sides.

"If you want I can kill the bastard for you" Zato said putting some of the healing water on he back.

"Why would you do that?" Pamela asked.

"Because no woman should be treated like this, we Saiyans are a great race not savages and if there is one who thinks it's okay to do this to a helpless woman then he needs to be put in his place" Zato said as Pamela remained quite as he continued to put healing water on her back when a knock at the door got his attention.

"Food here, here you can handle the front I got the back all done" Zato said setting the bottle down as he walked up to the door to get the food.

After setting all the food down on the table Zato saw Pamela had put her suit back on and set the bottle on the table.

"Thanks" Pamela said.

"Don't mention it, now since this is your first night you won't have to cook or clean but starting tomorrow I want you to make breakfast I hate ordering takeout but it will have to do since this is your first day" Zato said passing her a plate so she can fill her plate.

"I never got your name" Pamela said.

"Zato" he said.

"That's a nice name" Pamela said.

"Hn" Zato replied as they ate the rest of their dinner in silence.

After dinner Zato set all the dirty dishes in the sink as he heard Pamela yawn.

"Lucky for you I'm not like most Saiyans, normally I would make you sleep on the couch but since my mother practically beat me to treat women with respect you can have the bed I'll take the couch" Zato said getting a pillow and blanket and setting it on the couch.

"I really shouldn't" Pamela said.

"It fine, tomorrow while you clean the house I'll buy you some clothes and see what I can do to get an extra bed" Zato said.

"Well goodnight" Pamela said heading for the bedroom.

"Night" Zato said watching her go into the room and close it behind her.

'What the hell did I just do? I gave he my bed! Dammit! Now my back going to be messed up in the morning!' Zato thought.

The next morning Zato awoke with a groan as he got up from the couch cracking parts of his body.

"I am investing in the bed today!" he growled as he smelt food and looked over to see Pamela setting up the table with food.

"Oh good your awake now, breakfast ready" Pamela said.

"It smells so good, I didn't even know you can cook this well" Zato said.

"I guess it's natural not sure where I got it from" Pamela said as Zato took a bite one of the food choices as his eyes widen.

"Oh my god, this is so good!" Zato said as he began scarfing the food as Pamela giggled and began eating her breakfast.

"So what do you want me to do today?" Pamela asked.

"Well it's been awhile since I cleaned around her so pick up a little" Zato said.

"Okay" Pamela said.

"I'll head to the market and see what I can do about getting you some clothes of your own and defiantly another bed" Zato said cracking his neck.

"Here" Pamela said getting up and came up behind Zato and began rubbing his shoulders as Zato tried to hold back a purr.

"You have so many knots, no wonder you're so sore" Pamela said as she heard Zato groan, "does it hurt?"

"No just continue" he said letting out a purr as she messaged out all the knots in his shoulders, "where did you learn this?"

"I watched a couple do it once and it looked easy I'm just doing what she was doing" Pamela said.

"Well I better go" Zato said getting up.

"I guess I'll start cleaning" Pamela said as Zato went out the front door as it closed behind him as he looked back to the closed door.

'Damn I really am losing it' he thought.

A.N. Please Review


	9. Zato Becomes a Protector

Serena Beginning: Zato Becomes a Protector

Several days passed and Zato and Pamela slowly went into a routine.

Zato would wakes up to find Pamela already awake and has breakfast ready, they then eat together and make small talk then Zato would leave for an assignment leaving Pamela to wash dishes and clean up around the house and pass the time by reading some of his books he keeps on a self.

Pamela then make lunch knowing when Zato would normally return, they both then eat together again then after lunch Zato would take a nap while Pamela cleans the new load of dishes.

After lunch Pamela reads until Zato awakes then passes the time with him talking until dinner was drawing close then goes to make that then after dinner been eaten and the third load of dishes are clean they both go to bed in the bed room that Zato put in a divider for her bed and privacy until she can afford a place of her own.

Today they were running on food and Pamela was the first to notice it as she finished making breakfast.

"Ah good morning Pamela" Zato said taking a seat.

"Zato your running low on food" Pamela said.

"Hmm well I have to see the higher ups today" Zato said.

"What? It's your day off" Pamela said.

"I know but orders are orders I have to see what the hell they want so I won't have time to go to the market to pick up some orders" Zato said.

"I can do it" Pamela said.

"You don't have enough to buy a whole months' worth of food so here" Zato said handing him his Saiyan Cash Card.

"Your trusting me to do use your card?" Pamela said.

"Yes so don't make me regret it, I'll probably get off early so I can help you with taking the food home" Zato said.

"Okay" Pamela said.

"Well I better get going I'll meet you at the market as soon as I can" Zato said.

"Okay Zato" Pamela said as they finished breakfast and Zato left.

After cleaning the dishes Pamela left Zato home and made her way to the market to see it filled with people in all directions.

"Let's see I better get all the essentials" Pamela said making her way to the first stall.

After an hour of shopping Pamela set down a large crate filled with food as she phew loudly and whipped sweat from her head.

"I hope I got everything" Pamela said looking at a list she made and crossing off all the things see saw in the crate.

"Well what have we here?" a man said making Pamela gasped and she began to shake recognize the voice.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Finally! Stupid bastards can't do anything without me! Maybe if I hurry and I can find Pamela" Zato said flying towards the market.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Let me go!" Pamela yelled ripping her arm out of a large Saiyan man hand.

"You know it's not wise to disobey me bitch" he said backhanding her as she cried out in pain and hit the ground.

"Who did you steal all this money from to get all these food?"

"I didn't steal anything!" Pamela growled.

"You should have took my offer and save yourself the pain" he said kicking her in the gut and sent her rolling as she coughed and all the Saiyans around them watched.

"I would rather die than be a whore!" Pamela yelled spitting in his face as he growled and grabbed her neck and held her off the ground.

"Stupid bitch this time I won't hold back!" the man said pulling his fist back to punch her as he felt a tap on his shoulder.

"If you don't want to die I suggest you put down what's mine" Zato growled as the man turned around as his eyes widen to see Zato.

"Zato!" he yelled dropping Pamela as she coughed.

"Pamela are you okay?" Zato said knelling down next to her.

"I'm fine" Pamela said as Zato growled noticing the bruise formed on her cheek.

"You have some gull striking a woman, let alone my woman" Zato growled.

"Y-your woman?" the man stuttered.

"That's right moron 'my woman' how long have you been beating her like this? I for one didn't like the bruises you left from that last beating especially since she mine now so tell me how long?" Zato said in a dangerous tone as he walked towards the man making him back towards a wall.

"Let's be reasonable here" the man said,

"Pamela tell me how long has he been treating you like this?" Zato said not taking his eyes off the man.

"Since I was thirteen" Pamela said as Zato heard her sniffle and looked back to see tears coming down her face as he growled and focused his attention on the man.

"Six years? You've been hurting her for SIX YEARS!" Zato yelled.

"I-uh" the man said as Zato punched the man hard in the gut making him cough blod.

"If you lay so much as a hand on my mate again your dead!" he growled as all around gasped.

"THAT'S RIGHT! SHE MY MATE AND IF ANYONE LAYS A HAND ON HER THEIR DEAD!" Zato yelled striking fear in all Saiyans around them as he walked over to Pamela and picked her up in his arms as looked over to the first Saiyan he saw.

"You! Picking up the crate and follow me!" Zato growled.

"Yes sir!" the man said picking it up and following Zato as the people cleared a path not wanting to feel Zato wrath.

After getting home Zato had the man set the crate in the kitchen and leave as he set Pamela on the couch and inspected her for other injuries.

"Well from what I can see nothing broken, that's good I would have to go back and killed that bastard if he did" Zato said.

"Why did you say that I was your mate?" Pamela asked.

"I am well feared as you saw, if they think your my mate no one will ever hurt you again, Pamela I promise I won't let anyone ever hurt you again, six years if far enough it's time for someone to look after you and I want to be the one to do it" Zato said as Pamela sob and began crying as Zato brought her head into his chest and began to comfort her as he rubbed her back.

"Shhh it's okay, you've been through a lot today" he said picking up her and taking her to the bedroom and set her down on her bead, "rest I'll take care of dinner and come and get you when it's ready"

"Thank you" Pamela said as he kissed her forehead and left the room.

Zato then left the house and returned to the market as he walked around and spotted the booth he was looking for and approached the vendor.

"Can I help you sir?"

"Yes how much for those?" he asked pointing at what he had his eyes on.

"450 Gamits" he said as Zato whistled.

"I heard they weren't cheap but I guess I'll take them" Zato said.

"Very wise sir" he said as Zato handed him his cash card.

"Who may I asked is the lucky lady?" the vendor asked.

"Oh you'll know when you see who wearing it" Zato said as the man handed him a bag with the purchase as Zato took the bag and left as he spotted a book stall.

IIIIIIIIIIII

Later that day Pamela awoke as she yawned and left the bedroom to hear Zato.

"Yeah thanks man" Zato said paying a delivery boy and setting all his food on the table as he noticed Pamela.

"Oh I was just about to wake you, how you feeling?" Zato asked.

"I'm fine" Pamela said taking a seat.

"I saw something in the market and figured you may like it" Zato said setting down a large bag filled with books.

"OH! That is so nice of you Zato thank you!" Pamela said.

"I also picked this up" Zato said holding a gold ring.

"What's that?" Pamela asked.

"Well it is tradition that Saiyan mates wear these because no set is the same and since I did announce that you are my mate you might as well play the part, until you decide who you want as your true mate" Zato said putting the ring on her tail as Pamela noticed he was already wearing his.

"That's so kind of you Zato, no one ever looked out for me like you have" Pamela said.

"Well it's the least I can do I really love your cooking" Zato said as Pamela giggled.

"Who was that bastard anyway?" Zato asked as they ate and Pamela frowned.

"Gaken, he wanted me to work as a whore for him, I said no so would ask me every time he found me and whenever I said no he'd beat me like you saw" Pamela said as Zato growled.

"If that was the reason I should have killed him myself" Zato growled as they sat in an awkward silence.

"I better clean the dishes" Pamela said.

"No, I'll get them you just rest" Zato said.

"Zato it's my job I can do them" Pamela said picking up the dishes and heading to the sink.

Zato then stood next to Pamela as he began washing dishes with her.

"It may be your job but it's a large pile I can help" Zato said smiling as Pamela blushed and looked down at the dishes she was cleaning as Zato chuckled lightly.

After the dishes were cleaned Zato and Pamela sat on the couch as Pamela read a book and Zato watched her.

"What's the book about?" Zato asked.

"Oh it's just a romance book and it's my favorite, it's about a poor girl who falls in love with a handsome prince and even though they're from different worlds they run away together, it makes a girl dream" Pamela said.

"So is there someone in your life that you would want to run away with?" Zato asked.

"Oh no, fairy tales are just for books and my prince charming may not even existence" Pamela said.

"What if he did?" Zato asked.

"I don't know it's never happened to me so I don't know what I'd do" Pamela said.

"Hm" Zato said.

"What about you? I'm sure a handsome man like you must fight off the women with a stick" Pamela said.

"Yeah theirs been many women who tried to get me but they all share the same problem and all failed in attempt to make me their mate" Zato said.

"What was that problem?" Pamela asked.

"They're all the same, fighting obsessed women only wanting me to give them powerful children, I want a unique woman, someone different from all the others and doesn't want children for such a selfish wishes" Zato said.

"You want kids?" Pamela said.

"Yeah someday but until then I'm keeping my eye out for the special girl" Zato said.

"Well I'm going to bed, goodnight Zato" Pamela said.

"Night" Zato said watching her walk off into the bedroom.

'Maybe my search has come to an end' Zato thought with a smile.

A.N. Please Review


	10. Two Different Worlds One Love

Serena Beginning: Two Different Worlds One Love

Pamela awoke early in the morning and as she peeked over to Zato side of the room she saw he was gone and left the bedroom to see he wasn't in the living room.

She then heard the bathroom door opened to see Zato walk out of the steam filled bathroom still a little wet with a towel around his waist being held by his tail.

"Oh morning Pamela" Zato said.

"Ah uh m-morning" she said looking away with a blush.

"Something wrong?" Zato asked.

"Nothing! I'll go make breakfast!" Pamela said quickly heading for the kitchen as Zato smirked.

After changing Zato sat at the table with Pamela as they sat in silence eating breakfast.

"So Pamela" Zato said breaking the silence, "if you did find the man of your dream how would he win your heart?"

"Hmm that is a good question, well I guess he have to be different, he'd go to extreme lengths for me no matter the punishment, be very handsome and of course strong enough to not just protect me but a family we could start together" Pamela said.

"What about me?" Zato said.

"What about you?" Pamela said.

"If I were to be that man how would I win your heart?" Zato asked leaning in with a smirk.

"Well you already did a few things I would consider for a mate but there is one thing I haven't seen yet" Pamela said.

"And what's that?" Zato said.

"Not telling" Pamela said with her own smirk as Zato frowned.

"Your no fun" Zato said.

"I know what you're trying to do Zato, trying to seduce me won't get you anywhere, if you want to win my heart you need to impress me" Pamela said.

"Is that a challenge?" Zato said.

"Oh yeah" Pamela said.

"Alright then!" Zato said grabbing her hand and began pulling her to the front door.

"What are you doing!"

"We're going to the market" Zato said.

"But the dishes!"

"We can clean them later" he said.

"Zato!" Pamela yelled as he dragged her towards the market.

At the market Pamela crossed her arms as they walked passed all the stalls.

A group of kid laughing and not looking where they were running came in their direction as one hit Zato leg.

"Ow! Oh! I'm so sorry sir! Please don't punish me!" the boy said in fear.

"Hey there's no harm but you should be careful you may not bump into another like me" Zato said helping the boy up and ruffling his hair.

"You like kids?" Pamela asked.

"Don't tell anyone but I always had a soft spot for kids it's the adults I can't stand" Zato said pulling out a bag of candy and handing a piece to each kid.

"You carry around candy?" Pamela said.

"Not for me, I know how much kids love sweets and with parents now a day these kids probably never had sweets" Zato said.

"The kids seem to like you as well" Pamela said seeing all the kids climbing on Zato.

"Yeah I never had any younger brothers or sisters and I guess I'm like their older brother" Zato said as Pamela watched all the kids smiling as Zato laughed and tried to get free.

"Pamela can you give me a hand?" Zato asked.

"Sorry you're on your own" Pamela said.

Later that day Zato lead Pamela out of the city to the forest area of the planet.

"I used to come here all the time as a kid" Zato said.

"It seems so peaceful" Pamela said.

"That's nothing look over there" Zato said pointing to the farm lands.

"I didn't know our plant had farmers" Pamela said.

"They are the low classes, anyone born to a class lower to third becomes a farmer but I envy them, they don't have to worry about wars or battle because all they have to do is harvest crops and raise families of their own, in rare cases a child is born with a high power level and is taken to train in the city, I believe that's what happened to my father, I don't know what my family here is like father never spoke about them" Zato said.

"Oh I would have given anything to be born here" Pamela said.

"You could live here you know" Zato said.

"Huh?" Pamela said.

"With me, I was thinking of retiring and moving here but being a farmer a lot of hard work I could use some help" Zato said.

"No" Pamela said.

"Why?" Zato said as he saw tears in her eyes.

"Why are you trying to ruin this! Why can't we just stay boss and worker! Zato you're an elite class feared by all our people and I'm just a peasant you picked up from the streets! Why are you trying so hard for me to love you! We can't be together!" she yelled as Zato kissed her.

"All my life I thought I'd be alone but when I saw you in the cold trying to stay dry from the rain I saw you were like me, someone with no one in their life to care for them, I care for you Pamela I want to be that prince to sweep you off your feet and runaway with you, here we can do that, we can raise a family here I want you as my mate Pamela and only you, everyone can call me weak for saying it but I'm in love with you Pamela I don't even care if our children are born low level I just want to be with you, I love you and only you" Zato said.

"Why did I have to fallen in love with such a stubborn Saiyan" Pamela said.

"Will you be my real mate Pamela and not a fake? We already have the ring on our tails" Zato said.

"Well since we are I guess I will but on one condition" Pamela said.

"What?" Zato said.

"You let me pick our home" Pamela said.

"Oh you so have a deal" Zato said kissing her as she wrapped her arms around his neck and he around her body.

The next day Zato and Pamela stood in front of an empty Saiyan farmhouse next to the forest as they both wore only Saiyan jumpsuits having to turn in their armor.

"Well it's small but we can make do" Zato said putting his arm around Pamela.

"Are you really sure about this?" Pamela asked.

"Of course, this is the best choice I made in years" Zato said.

"Do you think we can handle this life?" Pamela asked.

"I think we can" Zato said kissing her as they walked into their new home.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Somewhere in Vegeta the Master stood on top of the castle looking at the city.

"One of the seven is here somewhere" Master said.

"What do you wish to do my lord?" Cell asked floating next to him.

"I want to see this planet in flames when I order it, one of the brats is to be born here and I want her before someone else gets to her, when I find out who the meddling brat is he'll suffer dearly" Master said.

"Any possible allies here?" Cell asked.

"No this universe is full of more weaklings I just want to see it in flames the last world was fun to destroy but it was too fast I want to watch it die slowly" Master said.

"As you wish my lord" Cell said.

"Oh and one more thing Cell" Master said.

"Yes my lord?" Cell said.

"How is the search for the seventh going?"

"Saiya seems to have caught on and is already on the run again" Cell said.

"Little brat is always one step ahead well his running will soon come to an end that I know" Master said.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Zato and Pamela lay in their bed together as Zato kissed the fresh bite mark he let on her shoulder as he sensed something dark as he growled and quickly got out of bed and put on his scouter he kept.

"Hmm? Zato what's wrong?" Pamela asked.

"I thought someone was here?" Zato said seeing no power reading.

"Why would you think that?" Pamela asked.

"I don't know I just felt this dark evil presences and it felt like it was targeting you" Zato said.

"Why me?" Pamela asked.

"I don't know but whatever it was it seems to be gone now" Zato said.

"It was probably nothing Zato let's get some sleep" Pamela said.

"Okay" Zato said lying down next to her and wrapped his arms protectively around her.

'I will not let anything happen to you Pamela' he thought as he fell asleep.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Two years passed and Pamela and Zato welcome their first child into the world.

Their daughter they names Serena and loved her with all their hearts.

Their daughter was now four and already was full of life and energy.

Pamela watched from the window as Zato worked on the field and Serena helped her father.

"Whew! Man it's hot today!" Zato said whipping sweat from his forehead.

"Let's take a break daddy" Serena said.

"Sounds like an excellent idea" Zato said picking her up.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Somewhere in the city the Master smiled evilly as he looked at the city.

"Find her my lord?" Cell asked.

"Yes, is the army ready?" Master asked.

"Yes they are all ready" Cell said.

"Good, it's time to watch this planet go down in flames" Master said holding a fire ball in his hand.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Thant was delicious mommy!" Serena said.

"Excellent as always love" Zato said kissing is mate.

"Oh I try" Pamela said as Serena noticed the plates begin to rock as the whole home began to shake.

"What's going on!" Serena asked.

"Earthquake!" Serena get under the table!" Zato yelled as Pamela grabbed their daughter and hid under the table as the planet shook as they heard a massive explosion.

"What the hell!" Zato yelled running out as his eyes widen to see the city engulfed in flames.

"Oh my god!" Pamela said seeing the city.

"What's going on?" Serena asked.

"Honey stay inside!" Pamela said as Zato heard screaming and looked over to see a nearby farmhouse get set on fire with a family in it as an alien looked over at him.

"Pamela take Serena to the basement now!" Zato growled.

"What is daddy going to do?" Serena asked.

"Your daddy will be fine!" Pamela said as she opened the secret door in the floor and went down with Serena as Zato stood outside as alien guards began to surround him.

"Weaklings" Zato growled as he disappeared then quickly made killing blows to all them as he reappeared and they all collapsed.

"Impressive" Master said as Zato spun around and was implied threw the gut with a Shadow Needle as the Master threw him into the house as Pamela gasped being able to see her mate through the cracks as she covered Serena mouth.

"Tell me where that lovely mate and daughter of yours are" Master said.

'Pamela use the tunnel and escape into the forest take Serena as far as you can!' Zato said threw their bond.

"GO TO HELL!" Zato yelled at the Master as the Master impaled him with two Shadow Needles threw his arms as he cried out in pain.

'GO NOW!' Zato yelled to Pamela.

'I love you!' Pamela replied crying and trying to keep quite as she lead Serena to a tunnel.

'I love you too, keep Serena safe'

"Well if you won't talk your useless!" Master said hitting Zato with a kai blast turning him to ash as Pamela and Serena crawled in the tunnel.  
"Keep moving baby and don't stop!" Pamela said.

"But daddy!" Serena cried.

"Just move!" Pamela yelled as they reached the end and a secret door on the forest floor opened as Serena crawled out with Pamela as Pamela picked her daughter and began to run.

IIIIIIIIII  
The Master stood outside the forest sensing the two Saiyan running somewhere in the forest.

"This should get their attention" Master said summoning several Feedlings and sent them into the forest as he set it all on fire.

IIIIIIIIII

Pamela was running as she smelt smoke and saw fire quickly approaching then saw a shadowy monster with glowing red eyes as it roared and a pack came running towards her as Pamela took off holding onto her daughter for dear life.

Pamela then slipped down a hill as she and Serena rolled then land in a ditch as Pamela saw a small hiding spot to hide her daughter.

"Serena I want you to hide here, when you hear me lead them away run, don't look back just run baby do you understand?" Pamela said.

"Please don't leave me mommy" Serena cried.

"Your daddy and I will always be with you Serena, right here in your heat and memories" Pamela said kissing her daughter forehead.

"Mommy no!" Serena cried as Pamela ran up the hill.

"Hey! Over here you beast!" Pamela yelled getting the Feedling attention as Pamela ran with the Feedlings chasing after her leading them away from Serena.

Pamela ran as she was tackled and pinned to the ground as she struggled to break free as she saw two boots in front of her and looked up to see the tall hooded Master as he grabbed her hair as she cried out in pain as he got her to her feet and slammed her into a tree.

"Where is the brat?" he asked.

"You stay away from my baby!" Pamela yelled.

"Another stubborn one" Master said holding a kai ball.

IIIIIIIIII

Serena was running as fast as she could as she heard her mother cries of pain.

"Mommy! No! Someone help! Please somebody!" Serena cried as she ran through the fire covered forest as a tree fell over blocking her back as she spun around to see she was in a ring of fire and the fire getting closer.

"Someone! Please!" Serena cried.

"Hold on!" Trunks yelled as she saw him jump through the fire in the center as he rolled and put whatever fire got on him out as he ran over to Serena as she coughed from the smoke around them.

"Hold onto me!" Trunks said picking her up as she held onto him as Trunks quickly teleported them from that universe.

Serena then opened her eyes to see she was in a garden as she looked up at Trunks.

"It's okay your safe now" Trunks said.

"Mommy! Where's mommy?" Serena asked.

"I'm sorry I couldn't get to her in time" Trunks said as Serena cried into his shoulder.

"Shhh it's okay, listen my name is Trunks right now were at my school, I bring kids here so they can train to get stronger and become heroes, I picked you because I think your special" Trunks said.

"You want me to be a hero?" Serena said.

"Yes, don't you want to get stronger so you can defend others who are too weak to defend themselves?" Trunks asked.

"Yes! I want to get stronger! I want to be as strong just like my daddy was!" Serena said.

"What's your name?" Trunks asked.

"Serena"

"Well Serena here at my school you will train with other who went through what you have so you're not alone, I know it hurts now to lose your parents but trust me someday you will become strong enough to protect universes from evil" Trunks said.

"Trunks!" Akina yelled as she came outside.

"Serena this is Akina she will be helping me teach you and the other kids to be heroes" Trunks said.

"You two smell like ash, come with me sweetie and we'll get you cleaned up so we can go meet the others" Akina said.

"Okay" Serena said as Akina took her from Trunks arm and into the school.

"Four universes where darkness suddenly spills out that not a coincidence, someone was after these kids and whatever it was for it was not for good, why the computer showed these six kids is still strange to me but they are connected somehow and I must learn how" Trunks said heading inside.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Dammit!" Master yelled.

"There was no sign of a body sir, someone took her out of this universe like the last three" Cell said.

"I will learn who is responsible and when I do there is will be much pain!" Master growled.

"What now my lord?" Cell asked.

"To the next world were done here!" Master growled.

A.N. Please Review


	11. Commander Hark meets Doctor Yayami

I'm saying this now for those who didn't know, each hero did not have a perfect life if they did Trunks would have left them in their home universe he picked them because each and every one of them would have died in their universe, what happened to them before they are rescued will be sad or sometime tragic so I'm letting you know this now if you can't handle stuff like that well anyway here is Reyoto beginning.

Reyoto Beginning: Commander Hark meets Doctor Yayami

In Reyoto universe his parents met under different circumstances.

One their home Planet Vegeta Commander Hark was a very well-known general, he lead King Vegeta army during the Saiyan-Tuffel War at the age of seventeen.

Most questioned this because of his age but they soon learned that the Elite Class warrior was a threat not to be taken lightly.

With a power level of 20,000 and still weaker than the king he was very powerful for his age.

Hark was a genius when it came to battle strategies and learning the enemies fighting styles and quickly learning their weakness.

When it comes to above level missions Hark was always the king first choice to carry out the mission.

Now already nineteen, Hark power has gotten stronger as well as his battle senses.

Today Hark was walking down one of the halls to the throne room in King Vegeta palace as every Saiyan he passed saluted him.

Inside the throne room Hark approached the throne as he got down on one knee and bowed his head.

"You summoned me your highness?" Hark asked.

"Yes, Commander we have reasons to believe that Planet Zakcos is planning an attack on his but have no proof, I want you to sneak onto the planet hack their main computer and learn all their military plans" King Vegeta said.

"Of course sir it be an honor" Hark said.

"But as I am well aware of their security system is very well advanced so as a precaution I'm sending in one of our leading scientists with you" King Vegeta said.

"Sir not to disrespect his highness wishes but I can handle this on my own" Hark said.

"My discussion final Commander you will meet the scientist at the landing dock this afternoon, do I make myself clear?" King Vegeta said.

"Yes your highness, as you wish" Hark said getting up and leaving the room and when he was far enough away he growled.

"I don't need no damn assistances! I can handle this mission on my own! I may accidently drop this nerd outside the airlock after take-off! I want to know what man has the nerve join me!" Hark growled.

At the launch pad Hark leaned on the side of his ship with a frown on his face as he crossed his arms and closed his eyes as he waited for the scientist.

"Well you must be the famous Commander Hark I must say I'm a little disappointed" a woman said.

"Excuse me?" Hark growled as he opened his eyes to glare at a girl around his age wearing a different style Saiyan armor indicating she was an Elite.

"I thought you'd be taller and older" she said.

"I'm taller than you and what makes you think I'll let you get away with talking to me in such a way? If I won't except a glare in my direction I won't except an insult from a low level woman either, give me one good reason why I shouldn't blast you to hell right now?" Hark said.

"Then King Vegeta will have your head" she said.

"Excuse me?"

"King Vegeta did tell you I'd be assisting you on your mission today correct?" she said.

"You're the nerd?" Hark said as she growled.

"I am not a nerd and for your information my intelligence level is higher than everyone on this planet including yours" she said.

"Even if I did kill you I am too powerful for King Vegeta to get rid of I may get a punishment but I'll accept it if it shuts you up!" Hark growled.

"Easy there though guy we have a mission and I'd like to get it done as soon as possible I hate wasting my precious time with morons" she said going into the ship.

"Bitch! You have a lot of nerve!" Hark growled.

"First of all its Yayami, if I have to put up with you Commander Hark then you can at least address me as Dr. Yayami" she said.

"In your dreams woman" Hark said.

"Well then I hope you don't mind me addressing you as moron then" Yayami said.

"Absolutely not!" Hark growled.

"Then I'd learn quickly if I were you" Yayami said turning around as Hark help out his hands in a strangle gesturer.

'No Hark you took a vow never to harm a woman no matter how annoying! But I may reconsider!' Hark thought as he entered the ship.

After take-off Hark set the ship to autopilot as he check the ship time of arrival with the planet.

"WHAT! THREE DAYS!" Hark yelled.

"Yes it will take exactly three days to get there" Yayami said.

"Bullshit! This is nonsense!" Hark yelled.

"Well suck it up" Yayami said heading for one of the bedrooms the ship had.

"God help me" Hark said rubbing his temples from the headache he got.

Later that day Hark lay on a couch as he tried to take a nap as he heard Yayami leave her room.

"Hey moron where's the food around here?" Yayami said.

"Bitch what did I say about calling me that!" Hark growled.

"Fine, Commander Hark where is the food around here?" she said sarcastically.

"It's in that compartment " he said with his own sarcasm.

"Thank you" Yayami said rolling her eyes.

"Whatever" Hark said.

Later that day Hark stomach growled as he got up to make himself something to eat as he saw Yayami finish her meal and throw out the trash.

"It taste like shit" Yayami said.

"I know but it's the only thing to eat around here until we get to the planet" Hark said.

"Great" Yayami said sarcastically as she left the room.

After eating Hark threw away all his trash as he went to take a shower and found the door locked.

"It's occupied" Yayami said.

"How long are you going to be?" he asked.

"Maybe another hour" Yayami said.

"An hour! Woman you got ten minutes to finish up!" Hark yelled.

"First of all Commander Hark I am not one of your underlings so you can't order me around and second we women need this time to look good" Yayami said.

"For who! I'm the only man on the ship!" Hark yelled.

"Oh it's not for you, I'm doing it just to piss you off" she said.

"Well you did it! Ten minutes!" Hark growled.

"Why minutes? Normally you'd make threats with a ten second time limit?" she said.

"And how would you know that if you were not one of my underlings?" Hark said.

"Hmm isn't that an interesting question, how would I know something like that if I wasn't an army dog? Oh what could it be?" Yayami said.

"Woman stop playing jokes with me!" Hark growled.

"Yeah yeah I know you're not someone to play jokes with, I've heard that empty threat before" she said.

"Okay why are you talking like you've known me my whole life?" Hark said as the door swung open to Yayami dressed and saw with damp hair as she glared at him.

"Maybe because I have! Think about it bastard!" she growled as she went to her room and slammed the door.

'Wait Yayami? Where have I heard that name before?' Hark thought as he went into the bathroom to think.

Hark was in deep thought while he showered when it came to him.

Back when he was a child he remember always training and during the Saiyan Tuffle War he remembered getting injured and while being treated he remembered his doctor was Yayami.

She always gave him company while he was recovering he even remember her telling him she liked him and in honesty he liked her too but couldn't get involve during the war but promised to see each other again when it was over.

He then remember he did see her not to long ago and when she greeted him he just hn in reply.

"Oh shit" Hark said resting his head on the side of the shower, "man I screwed up big time"

A.N. Please Review


	12. Completing the Mission

Reyoto Beginning: Completing the Mission

For the next two days Yayami and Hark spoke no words to each other till they reached the planet.

"Okay we better land there in the forest before they know were here" Yayami said.

"Right" Hark said landing the ship as they both got out.

"Okay the computer is in the main military base but it's heavily guarded and the last thing we need is to start a war if they're not planning an attack, we need a distraction" Yayami said.

"One distraction coming up, I think one blown up building will gather their attention long enough for you to hack the computer" Hark said.

"Don't kill unless you have to" Yayami said.

"Got it" Hark said taking off.

Hark flew above a forest as he held a kai ball and launch it at the ground below causing a massive explosion.

"If that doesn't get their attention this will" Hark said firing another and causing another explosion as he took off below to hide.

IIIIIIIIIIIIII

Yayami hid around the corner of an ally as she watch alien scramble out of a base as she wait for an opening and quickly ran in as she ran down the hall then looked around the hall to see some alien in the computer room as she noticed down the hall a storage room as she launched a kai blast into it causing a fire and setting off an alarm as the alien scrambled out to take care of the fire as she ran to the computer and hooked in a Saiyan flash drive.

"Okay come on" Yayami said typing as fast as she could to download all the military files.

"Yayami what's taking so long?" Hark said in her scouter.

"Give me some time" Yayami said.

"Got it" Hark said.

Hark then fired another blast in the distances as he tried to keep the alien occupied.

"Done!" Yayami said in his scouter.

"Let's get the hell out of here!" Hark said.

Yayami was running down the hall as she saw an alien guard spot her.

"Intruder!"

"Shit! So much for keeping a low cover!" she growled as she quickly charged at him and knocked him out as she ran from the city as an alarm went off.

"Hark get the ship ready!" Yayami yelled.

"Got it" Hark said in her scouter as she heard gun fire and saw she was being followed and they were shooting at her.

"Get lost!" Yayami yelled hitting the ground with a kai blast to throw them back as she ran towards the ship to see Hark by the door.

"Hurry up!" Hark yelled.

A gun blast then hit her leg as she cried out in pain and hit the ground.

"Dammit!"

"Yayami!" Hark yelled running out and throwing a kai blast at the approaching aliens and quickly picked her up and ran into the ship and set her down as he quickly took off.

"Why did you come back!" Yayami growled as she tried to stop the bleeding and Hark set the ship on autopilot.

"Our people may believe in every Saiyan for himself but I for one never leave an injured behind if they can be saved" Hark said setting the ship on autopilot as he grabbed a med kit.

"I can do it myself!" Yayami growled.

"Just shut the hell up!" he yelled as he took a wet rag and began cleaning the blood.

"Flesh wound, you're lucky" he said as he began to wrap the leg.

"Why the sudden change?" Yayami asked bitterly.

"Consider as a form of an apology" Hark said.

"Jackass" Yayami said.

"I believe you called me that the first day we meet" Hark said.

"Yes and I also called you a lowlife prick" Yayami said.

"Ouch and it hurt the first time too" Hark said.

"Oh did I hurt your pride? Good maybe it will make you feel how I felt" Yayami said.

"Yeah and about that maybe an 'I'm sorry' may not make up for what I did?" he said.

"Hell yeah it won't!" Yayami said.

"Then what can I do to make it up?" Hark asked.

"Like I'd tell you" Yayami said.

"I think I know one way" he said touching the side of her face as she slapped his hand away.

"If you're going to try and seduce me then forget it!" Yayami growled.

"You are the most stubborn woman in existence!" Hark yelled.

"And you're the biggest prick!"

"Bitch!"

"Bastard!"

"Low class!"

"Cocky inbreed!"

The two were both growling as the unexpected happen as they grabbed onto each other and went into a full on make out session as Yayami clung onto Hark with her legs wrapped around his waist and hands gripping his hair as he carried her to the nearest room.

IIIIIIIIII  
"Well it seems the long haired brat is to be born in this universe" Master said looking at another Planet Vegeta.

"What do you have planned for this one?" Cell asked.

"Well I'll let my Feedlings tear this city apart" Master said.

"As you wish sir" Cell said.

"Gather the others we need to discuss the next step in our plan" Master said.

"Yes sir" Cell said as they left the universe.

IIIIIIIIIIIIII

Three days later Hark and Yayami ship landed as Yayami stepped off the ship looking rather unhappy as Hark stepped off with a smirk.

"Welcome back sir" a guard said.

"Thank you" Hark said shocking Saiyans around since Hark never reply's.

"Let's go!" Yayami yelled.

"Yes dear" Hark said as she glared at him.

Back at the palace Yayami typed on the computer as she upload the files she got.

"Looks like you were right, they were planning an attack on us" Hark said.

"You know what to do Hark" King Vegeta said.

"Yes sir" Hark said.

"I'll be in the lab" Yayami said.

'I'll see you later' Hark said threw their new bond as Yayami glared at him.

'I swear Hark I will get you back for this!'

'Yeah we'll see' Hark replied.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIII  
Later that day Hark stood with other Saiyans as they went over battle plans.

"No! I want a surprise attack! Their weapons are stronger than we thought I think they may have been the ones who supplied the Tuffles their weapons during the war, I don't want to take another chance of a mass genocide of our people going head on without exploiting the enemy weakness" Hark said.

"As you wish sir"

"I got to go, get me the best Saiyan teams you got and bring me their files first thing in the morning" Hark said leaving as he made his way down the hall to the lab where he saw Yayami typing on a computer.

'Damn jerk! I swear He'll pay dearly for this!'

'I can hear your thoughts and as I recalled you jumped on me' Hark thought.

'Get the hell out of my head!'

"Fine then let's talk where everyone can hear us" Hark said as she gasped and spun around.

"What the hell are you doing here!" Yayami yelled.

"Seeing what my mate doing" Hark said.

"I am not your mate!" Yayami yelled.

"Check the bite sweetie were mates and you bit me first as I recall" Hark said pointing to the bite mark on his shoulder.

"UGH! You planned this didn't you!" Yayami yelled.

"Even if I did I would have thought of something more devious" Hark said with a smirk.

"Oh! Your such a prick!" she yelled.

"But you love me" Hark said.

"I never said that!" Yayami yelled.

"You don't love me?" Oh but I love you" he said hugging her close to his chest.

"You just enjoy teasing me don't you!"

"Oh you have no idea" Hark said.

"And what will we do if a child shows up hmm? How will that look for your reputation that the famous Commander Hark took a lab nerd as his mate?" Yayami said.

"Then I'll blow up anyone who talks bad about it or insults you and if there is a child then I'll welcome him or her with open arms besides Vegeta been nagging at me to settle down and get myself an heir to take my position if I die" Hark said.

"You really mean that?" Yayami asked.

"You better than anyone knows that I never lie" Hark said.

"I swear if there is a kid he better not end up like you" Yayami said.

"And what's wrong with me?" Hark said.

"Should I make you a list?" Yayami said.

"Man this is going to be a long life time" Hark said.

"Yep" Yayami said.

"So you want to move into my place or yours?" Hark asked.

"Yours mines a dump" Yayami said as Hark kissed her.

"Let's hope we can put up with each other" Hark said.

"As long as I don't end up killing you in your sleep" Yayami said.

"We'll see" Hark said.

A.N. Please Review.


	13. Hark Love

Reyoto Beginning: Hark Love

A few months passed and Yayami was right she had gotten pregnant with their first son.

Hark walked into the nursery as he walked up to the Saiyan watching the nursery.

"Where's my son?" Hark asked.

"Your brat is in crib 15" he said.

Hark then made his way over as he raised an eyebrow at what he saw lay in the crib.

The baby hair was the longest he's seen a baby have but looked exactly like him.

"I know what you're thinking Hark, he looks like you but where the hell did he get the hair from" Yayami said entering the nursery.

"Well as far as I know no one on my side of my family have hair like that" Hark said.

"Mine too, the doctors think he inherited from one of our ancestors most likely yours" Yayami said.

"What's his power level?" Hark asked putting on his scouter.

"Check" Yayami said with a smrik as Hark scouter began going up as eyes widen as the scouter blew up.

"Holy shit! 25,000! He's stronger than me!" Hark yelled.

"Yep your expression is exactly like the other doctors were" Yayami said.

"Why is it so high!" Hark yelled.

"Don't know but he seems to be waking up from you yelling" Yayami said as Reyoto opened his eyes and looked up at both his parents.

"He needs a name" Hark said.

"I like Reyoto" Yayami said.

"Reyoto? Hmmm I guess it's not bad and he seems to like it" Hark said as Reyoto made a babbling sound.

"Hey there Reyoto this is your daddy" Yayami said.

"He is not going to call me that! He'll address me as father" Hark said.

"In your dreams" Yayami said picking up Reyoto and rocking him in her arms.

"I must admit he is going to be a looker" Hark said.

"He will be when I cut that hair" Yayami said.

"You will do no such thing! Were Saiyans let him decide if he wants to cut his hair or not when he's older" Hark said.

"Please don't end up like your father Reyoto" Yayami said as Reyoto smiled up at his parents.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIII  
A few years passed and Reyoto became a five year old child as he sat a table with his parents as they ate.

"Dad when can we start training?" Reyoto asked.

"After were done eating" Hark said with his mouth full as Yayami smacked the back of his head and Reyoto hit his hand with a metal spoon.

"Swallow before you speak!" they both said.

"Damn! The one thing he had to inherit from you and it had to be that obsession for politeness" Hark said

"Well maybe you should learn some manners" Yayami said.

"Whatever" Hark said.

"I got to go bye baby" Yayami said kissing Reyoto head and heading for the door.

"What no sugar for me?" Hark said.

"Oh fine" Yayami said walking over to Hark and kissed him.

"Ew!" Reyoto said.

"That's why I didn't give you one" Yayami said.

"I see" Hark said as she headed out the door.

"Let's go dad" Reyoto said.

"Okay boy let's go" Hark said leaving their home with Reyoto.

IIIIIIII

"In the lab Yayami was working as she sensed something evil in the room and spun around to see the hooded Master.

"Are you Yayami? Reyoto mother?" he asked.

"Why?" Yayami asked.

"Just answer the question!" Master yelled.

"Yeah I am! Why!" Yayami said.

"Where is the brat?" he asked.

"Why?" Yayami growled.

"I want the boy" he said.

"Over my dead body! You're not going anywhere near my son!"

"That can be arranged" he said he said holding a kai ball.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Come on Reyoto you have to do better than that" Hark said looking at Reyoto who was panting.

"Give me a second I'll get the upper hand dad" Reyoto said as an explosion came from the lab as Hark felt his bond with Yayami break as he spun around to see a fire in the city.

"Yayami!" he yelled.

"That's where mom is!" Reyoto said as they took off.

Later when the fire was put out Hark was told that the explosion took place in the lab killing his mate and anyone within a few feet of the area, the source was unknown but Hark had a gut feeling it was murder.

"I don't know who it was or why, but they will pay! Reyoto my son you will grow up to be strong and with my guidance you'll be the greatest Saiyan warrior to live" Hark said.

"I will avenge mom!" Reyoto said trying to fight his tears and Hark hugged his son.

"Go ahead and cry son, I won't let anyone think your weak" Hark said letting his son cry into his chest.

IIIIIIIIII  
"Stupid woman had to be difficult, now what to do about finding that brat" Master said.

"It is believed he is the son of this Commander Hark" Cell said.

"Hark, he's powerful but will be in the way we need to take care of him before we can get the brat" Master said.

"What do you wish to do my lord?" Cell asked.

"I'll handle this on my own, these brats will soon fall into my hands and I will gain control again" Master said.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

At home Hark watched his son sleep in his bed as he sighed.

'There is something not right about this, why do I feel the need to protect my son at all cost? Why do I feel he is in danger?' Hark thought.

"Commander Hark!" King Vegeta said in Hark Scouter.

"Commander Hark here" he said hitting the talk button.

"Commander the city is under attack!"

"WHAT!" Hark yelled as they city shook as his son awoke.

"Dad what is it?" Reyoto asked as Hark sensed the dark evil in the city and feared for his son life.

"Reyoto we have to go now!" Hark yelled picking up his son and ran out the home to see Frieza ship in the air and firing blasts in all directions as Hark saw an army flooding into the city.

"I have to get you to the escape pods!" Hark growled.

"Dad what's happening? Why are they attacking?" Reyoto asked hanging onto his father.

"I don't know son but I have to get you off this planet!" Hark yelled.

"Dad you can beat them!" Reyoto said.

"I know I can! That's not the reason why I want you off this planet!" Hark yelled as he ran through the city and saw the forest ahead.

"Ah there you are" Master said as a cold chill went down Hark spine as he spun around to see the Master as he set Reyoto down and put him behind him to shield him from their attacker.

"Was it you? Were you the one who killed my mate?" Hark asked.

"Her? Why yes she was being rather stubborn and I had to, ah there you are boy" he said looking at Reyoto as the boy whimpered and hid behind Hark leg as Hark growled and put one hand protectively on his son head.

"Why are you after my son?!" he growled.

"Never you mind that just hand the brat over" Master said.

"Reyoto my son listen close to me, at the other end of the forest is the escape pods I want you to run there and do not look back whatever you do" Hark said.

"Daddy please don't fight him!" Reyoto cried.

"Reyoto your mother and I will always be with you right here in your heart if you don't forget us, I know how strong he is and I know I won't win but I want you to get to the escape pods, now go!" Hark yelled as Reyoto yelled.

"You do realize you put him to his death" Master said.

"What!" Hark yelled turning around to see his son run into the forest and men with guns running after him, "NO!" he yelled about to stop them as Master appeared in front of him blocking his path.

"You're not going anywhere" Master said.

"You bastard get the hell out of my way!" Hark yelled charging at him as Master caught both his fists.

"You Saiyans are so predictable" Master said slamming his knee into Hark gut as Hark heard a snap and hit the ground unable to move as he coughed blood.

'I'm so sorry Yayami I failed, please Reyoto avenge our people' Hark thought as his vision began to blur.

"Saiyans so predictable and so easy to break" Master said holding a kai blast over Hark and hit him with it.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Little Reyoto was running through the woods as fast as he could with his enemies following close behind as he tripped and guns were pointed at him as he looked away and closed his eyes as he heard the men scream and grunt as Reyoto opened his eyes to see Trunks knock over the last alien as he walked over to the small Saiyan child.

"It's okay you don't have to be afraid my name is Trunks, what's yours?" he asked smiling warmly at him.

"Reyoto"

"Well Reyoto I want to make you an offer, I want you to come with me to a school where you will be safe and train with others just like you so you never have to be afraid again, do you want to come?" Trunks asked holding his hand out.

"Yes, yes I do" Reyoto said taking Trunks hand as they left Reyoto universe and reappeared at the front gates to the castle.

"This is my home Reyoto and now it is yours, this is the Grand Planet" Trunks said as Reyoto hid behind Trunks legs as Akina walked up to them.

"Aww the poor little guy terrified, it's okay sweetie my name is Akina Trunks and I are going to be your teachers here" Akina said.

"Who that?" Reyoto asked pointing to the small Saiyan girl sitting on a bench.

"Oh that is Naomi she one of the other students here" Trunks said.

"Well come with me Trunks and I will introduce you to everyone else" Akina said holding out her hand as Reyoto took it and Akina lead him away from Trunks.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

The Master stood with his minions as he growled.

"It would seem that there is someone interfering with my plans we must find out who this is and destroy him" Master said.

"Who would be stupid enough to interfere in our plans?" Turles asked.

"I do not know but whoever they are they have ways to get in out universes before I can even catch them, it's time for a new approach" Master said.

"What do you want to do?" Raditz asked.

"Hmmm I think my Feedlings will know what to do" Master said with a smirk.

A.N. Please Review.


	14. The Assassin

Naomi Beginning: The Assassin

Naomi parents were another story different from her friends.

Her father at birth was a part of a secret Saiyan society, he learned and trained to become like his parents, deadly assassins feared by all, their Assassin Guild was known as the Trinida in Saiyan meaning the Silent Ones.

Her father code name was Zero, only his guild knew his true name but his code name Zero was given to him because he had Zero failed missions, he was the best and was only eighteen.

Today all the members met in the guild all in their assassin gear as Zero leaned on a wall.

Zero wore an assassin mask covering his nose and mouth, he wore a black tank-top with lose black pants, he wore fingerless black gloves and hand fighters tape going from both his wrists up his arms and stopping at his elbows as their leader entered the room.

"Brothers and sisters, it has been five hundred years since our guild was formed and it's time we strike fear into the hearts of the planet resident's again, the King Advisor is bringing his daughter to the castle, she is to be the Prince advisor when he takes the throne, we can't allow that so we must send in the best to go into the castle and dispose of the girl" their leader said.

"Who should we send in? The castle has the best technology guarding it, the security system is state of the art and not to mention the top elites everywhere" a woman said.

"That's why we're sending in our best Assassin in, Zero" he said as they all looked over to Zero leaning on a wall with his arms crossed and eyes closed.

"HIM! Why him!" the Assassin Vain said.

"Because I am far more skilled, I can easily hack that inferior system and get in and out before anyone even notices" Zero said.

"You had your chance Vain, Zero will take care of this" their leader said as Vain growled and glared at Zero direction as he left the room.

"Fine I'll handle this, let me see the blue prints and I'll leave at nightfall" Zero said.

"Very good" the leader said.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Somewhere in King Vegeta castle a young woman sat with her father in the dining room with King Vegeta and his son.

Her name is Nova, she is to be Prince Vegeta advisor once he takes the throne and in the future Naomi mother.

She is seventeen year old, and a very well desired woman for her role in the kingdom.

"Tell me young lady are you enjoying your stay?" King Vegeta asked.

"Yes your highness, your castle is so lovely I am really enjoying my stay" Nova said.

"Very good, so Nova will you be able to take your father place?"

"Yes your highness I've been training for years to take my father place" Nova said.

"I expected nothing less" King Vegeta said.

After dinner Nova made her way to her room as she had this feeling she was being watched as she looked around and saw no one then went into her room.

After changing in her nightgown she went to bed turning out the lights.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Zero had study the castle blue prints and by nightfall he was ready, after getting all the necessary gear he stood on the castle wall as he waited then flew down fast and ran in in the shadows avoiding the scouters detection by keeping his kai level low till he reached an air vent as he pulled out a tool and quickly took out the screws then opened the lid as he crawled in closing the lid behind him as he crawled in the vent knowing where to go going left and right in the vents.

Zero then reached his location over a vent as he used his tools to remove the screws as the lid fell in as Zero caught it and pulled it into the vent as Zero jumped down into a computer room and locked the door as he walked over to the computer and began typing.

"Let's see five minutes and the camera should turn off for five seconds giving me enough to get into the room before anyone notices" Zero said hacking the computer as he set it up and quickly jumped back into the vent and closed the lid as he made his way for the hall he needs to go to.

Once he reached the hall he made sure it was clear as he checked his watch, "five, four, three, two, one" he said as the camera turned off ad he quickly jumped from the vent as he went to the scanner and attached a hacker as he quickly override it and the doors opened as he quickly went inside as the five seconds ended and the camera saw an empty hall.

Inside the dark room Zero made his way to a bedroom as he could hear breathing knowing his target was asleep.

Zero then pulled a knife from his side as he quietly opened the door and looked into the room to see a figure in a bed.

Zero then approached the bed as he pulled on the blanket to revel the girl back to him as he got ready to finish the job as she turned over in her sleep and he hesitated when he saw her face.

'Why am I hesitating? I have to kill her' Zero thought as he realized his hand was shaking, 'she is beautiful but I have to do it!" he thought as he once again hesitated, 'dammit!'

"The girl then yawned as she opened her eyes and saw the man over her bed with a knife as she gasped as was about to scream as he covered her mouth.

"Shhhh! Listen closely if you do as I say I won't kill you, understood?" he whispered as she nodded.

"Good he said holding up the knife as the girl eyes widen.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Later that night an alarm went off as guards rushed down the hall and broke down Nova room to see the girl was missing from her bed and blood covering her sheets.

"Tell King Vegeta Nova missing and there is blood on her bed!"

Later that night Nova father came running into the room to see the sight.

"Where is she!" he yelled.

"Were searching the entire castle as we speak sir" a guard said.

"Search everywhere! I want every inch of this planet searched until my daughter is found!"

"But sir she may be dead" a guard said.

"I do not give a damn! Until I see it for myself she is alive now find her!"

IIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Zero was walking back into the guild as he entered the council room.

"Is the job done?" the leader asked.

"Yes she dead and I disposed of the body that ought to stir things up in the castle" Zero said.

"Well done Zero you are proving to be our most valued member"

"Thank you sir" Zero said.

"Now then you may take a break we have no need for your services at this moment"

"Very well" Zero said leaving as he walked past Vain.

"Well done Zero I say you did another great job" Vain said.

"What do you want Vain? We both hate each other's guts and if your being nice you must either know something or you want something which is it?" Zero said.

"Neither just wanted to congratulate you" he said with a smirk as he walked off.

'Better keep an eye on him' Zero thought as he walked from the secret guild and put on a hood as he entered the streets of the city as he walked down the road.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Somewhere hidden Nova awoke in a strange bed as she gasped and quickly looked around and remembered what happened hours before.

-Flashback-

"Shhhh! Listen closely if you do as I say I won't kill you, understood?" he whispered as she nodded.

"Good he said holding up the knife as the Nova eyes widen as she closed them but felt no pain but felt something wet hit her face and when she opened them she gasped to see the man had cut his arm and spilt his own blood on the bed.

He then chopped the side of her neck knocking her out as he quickly used his fighters tape to wrap his wound as he carried her towards the window and took off fast towards the forest sounding the alarm.

Inside the forest Zero landed as he began kicking the ground till he heard a thunk and opened a hidden trapdoor in the forest and stepped in with the girl.

Underground was a hidden home as he entered a bedroom and set her down and took a wet rag to clean the blood drops he got on her face off then left the room locking it behind him.

After stitching up his cut he put on new tape hiding his injury as he left the room covering the trap door and took off back to his guild.

-End of Flashback-

"I need to get out of here before he comes back!" Nova said running to the door as she tried to opened and realized it was locked.

"Dammit! Well I'll blast it down then!" she yelled jumping back and hitting it with a kai blast causing an explosion as the smoke cleared as she saw the door was intact.

"Dammit! Well he'll have to come back sometime and when he does I'll be ready!" Nova growled making her plan for her escape.

A.N. Please Review.


	15. Kidnapper or Protector?

A.N. Well I have good news for those who have not seen my recent update on my profile, here is what going to happen in the near future, EdgeDraBlaze31, OtakuFox43 and I three Dragonball Heroes writers have joined forces and now are doing one story collaboration! I don't want to give out to much detail because this is a group decision so my lips are sealed all I'll say is that it's going to be big! My Time Force Heroes joining forces with the Dragonball Heroes from EdgeDraBlaze31 and OtakuFox43 so read their fanfic before you read are soon to be awesome story!

Naomi Beginning: Kidnapper or Protector?

Nova searched the room for hours looking for any possible escape or weapon and found none as she growled.

"There must be a way I can get the jump on him!" she growled as she looked under the bed and saw it could make a good hiding place.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Zero was walking into his hidden home as he yawned and began making dinner.

After he finished Zero set all the food on a table as he approached the locked door.

'She going to try and get a jump on me' Zero thought as he unlocked it and opened it to see the room empty as he laid his eyes on the bed and the sheets covering the sides.

'Hiding under the bed how predictable' he thought getting down on his knees as he peered under to see it empty.

"Wrong choice!" Nova yelled as he sensed a attack from above as he quickly caught her kick and tripped her.

"Lesson one, assassin are always on their guards, big mistake sneaking up on one" Zero said.

"You bastard! What the hell is this! Why am I here!" Nova yelled.

"Look I was hired to kill you, and if I didn't other assassins would have come after you and would have finished the job I failed to do but with that little scene I left everyone thinks you're dead" Zero said.

"Why am I here then?" Nova asked.

"For your protection, I couldn't kill you so I decided to fake your death so you can be safe" Zero said.

"Why would you do that?" Nova asked.

"Because for some reason I hesitated to kill you so until I learn why you're staying here" Zero said.

"What's your name?" Nova asked.

"They call me Zero"

"I meant your real name not your assassin name" Nova said.

"Please like I'd tell you" Zero said heading into the kitchen leaving the door open, "dinner ready, you don't have to eat if you don't want to but I'd advise that you do"

"Hmph" Nova said taking the farthest seat away from Zero as she eat and eyed a knife at the table.

"If you're going to take the knife and hid it on your person and hope I let my guard down then you're wasting your time" Zero said not looking up from his food.

"What are you a mind reader?" Nova said.

"No, I can read facial features for example: your eyes were glancing at the knife and your facial feature changed to one of thought, in the current situation you're in I suspect you planned to use it one me so you could try and escaped, but there is two major flaws with the plan even if I allowed you to get the knife, one even if you tried I would have disarmed you before you could bring me harm and two I'm an assassin you will never catch me with my guard down" Zero said.

"How old are you?" Nova asked.

"Eighteen, my blood type is O+ my power level is 18,000 my parents' names are classified, my social class is classified and mostly everything about me is classified" Zero said.

"I asked your age not all that crap" Nova said.

"I know but logic shows that you would have asked some of those questions anyway correct?" Zero said as she realized he was right.

"Whatever" Nova said.

"See? Your Nova your seventeen, blood type AB+, social class Elite, your parents are Elite class Garen and Elite class Junah, you power level is 5,000, your intelligent level is above average because you are to be Prince Vegeta advisor oh and your to be engaged and matted to Elite class Niot" Zero said.

"How the hell do you know all that!" Nova yelled.

"I always research my targets before I take them out" Zero said.

"Hey why are you wearing that mask over your face anyway?" Nova asked.

"It conceals my identity, an assassin best weapon is his stealth this helps silence my breathing" Zero said.

"Why aren't you eating?" Nova asked.

"Like I'd reveal myself to you, I'm waiting for you to finish so you can go to bed" Zero said.

"You're not my father I will go to sleep when I want" Nova said.

"I could knock you out again" Zero said.

"Bastard" Nova muttered.

"I heard that insult before and if it didn't hurt when others said it doesn't hurt when you say it" Zero said.

"Did being a jackass a major part of being a cold blood killer?" Nova said.

"Nope that's me personally, but if you want to know the truth I'm consider the nice assassin there are others far worse than me who would have gave you a long painful death, I am merciful and make it quick and painless aiming for major kill points" Zero said.

"How kind of you" Nova said sarcastically as she rolled her eyes.

"Get used to it" Zero said.

"In your dreams" Nova said.

"Maybe you'll be in them tonight" Zero teased.

"Ugh now I lost my appetite" Nova said heading into the bedroom and closed the door behind her.

"Well goodnight to you too" Zero said.

"Shove it assassin!" Nova yelled threw the door.

'Hmmm she fun to tease' Zero thought as he pulled down his mask to eat.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Later that night Nova waited till around one in the morning till she made her way to the door quietly and twisted the knob to see it was unlocked.

'He didn't lock it?' she thought as she opened it slowly and peered out the door to see the empty kitchen and looked ahead to see the stairs leading to her exit.

Nova then looked over to see a bedroom door but heard no snoring or indication that he was in it asleep.

'Screw it!' she thought as she quietly made her way down the kitchen as she passed a fridge and the lights came on and she saw Zero sitting on a counter as she groaned.

"Do you have a hall pass?" Zero asked.

"How long have you been up?" Nova asked.

"I'm not stupid, I knew you were going to try and make an escape if I left the door opened I just wanted to see how long you wait, one in the morning looks like you're going to miss out on your beauty sleep doll" Zero said.

"Ugh! I hate you!" Nova yelled.

"Oh man now my feelings are hurt, trust me if I can endure great painful training to make my body immune to all possible pains I can receive in battle then a little name certainly not going to hurt me either" Zero said as Nova groaned and stormed into her room and slammed the door.

"I know you may try another escape so I hope you know you locked yourself in" Zero said.

"WHATEVER!"

"Lord help your fiancé, you're going to be a hard one to handle" Zero said.

"You know what you can shut the hell up mother f-!" she yelled as Zero put in ear plugs so he couldn't hear the rest and headed for bed.

IIIIIIIIIIIIII

Weeks passed and Nova and Zero started to bicker less and talk more, Nova learned that Zero was very kind and to what he really looks like was still a mystery to her and Zero started to realize why he hesitated to kill her.

Zero sat in at the table as he felt the ground shake several times followed by a large explosion that shook his home.

"The hell!" Zero said as he unlocked Nova room.

"What's going on?" Nova asked.

"I don't know wait here" Zero said running upstairs and opened the exit to see the forest engulfed in flames.

"Nova we got to go!" Zero yelled.

"Is the planet under attack?" Nova asked.

"I don't know but if it I have to get you to the escape pods!" Zero yelled taking her hand as they ran through the flame engulfed forest.

Zero then sensed something as he knocked Nova over and pulled out a knife to block several throwing stars as he picked one up recognizing who it belong to.

"Vain! What did you do!" Zero growled.

"I also went to the castle that night and saw what you've done Zero, by order of the guild I am to exterminate you for your betrayal and finish what you started" Vain said.

Nova then quickly moved behind a tree as Zero drew several throwing knives.

"Oh you have no idea how long I've been waiting to slit your throat" Vain said.

"Well you will have to wait a little longer because I don't plan to go down that easily" Zero said.

Zero and Vain both then disappeared as Nova heard the clash of metal then the a grunt as Zero slid back on the ground away from Vain.

"Hmph" Vain smirked as a cut formed on Zero arm.

"You let you guard down" Zero said pointing to Vain neck as Vain felt a small needle as his eyes widen.

"Poison needles are not my favorite way to a target but you do annoy me" Zero said.

"Shit" Vain said falling over as Zero grunted and touched his side to see a large gash and his hand covered in blood.

"Nova run, get off the planet" Zero said falling over.

"I need to go!" Nova said but stopped to look back at Zero.

-Flashback-

"Look I was hired to kill you, and if I didn't other assassins would have come after you and would have finished the job I failed to do but with that little scene I left everyone thinks you're dead" Zero said.

"Why am I here then?" Nova asked.

"For your protection, I couldn't kill you so I decided to fake your death so you can be safe" Zero said.

"Why would you do that?" Nova asked.

"Because for some reason I hesitated to kill you so until I learn why you're staying here" Zero said.

-End of flashback-

"They know I'm alive more assassin will come after me" Nova said.

'But why did he choose to save me?' Nova thought as she looked at Zero and the fire drawing closer.

"Shit!" Nova growled as she ran over to Zero and lifted him trying to hold his weight up.

"I told you to go" Zero said.

"I'm not leaving you here to bleed to death! Now come on we have to move!" Nova yelled.

"At the end of the forest there is a lake, under the lake is a cave I have an emergency shelter hidden there" Zero said.

"Then let's go!" Nova grunted as they quickly moved through the forest.

"Nova I'm starting to blackout" Zero said as Nova felt his weight get heavier.

"Just hang on Zero!" Nova yelled as she saw the lake, "there it is!"

Zero the collapsed as Nova gasped.

"Zero! Come Zero were almost there!" Nova yelled.

"Link" Zero said.

"What?" Nova said.

"My name is Link"

"I like it, come on you have to hold on" Nova said.

"You're so beautiful you know, maybe that's why I hesitated, I couldn't kill something so beautiful" he said touching her cheek.

"What are you saying?" Nova asked.

"I don't know an assassin not meant to fall in love especially with his target" he said as she saw his eyes roll into the back of his head.

"No! Zero please stay with me!" Nova yelled as a shadow loomed over there as Nova looked up to see an assassin with a mask covering his face like Zero.

"I won't let you hurt him!" Nova growled.

"We better hurry if we're going to save him" Zero said lifting Zero over his shoulders.

"Wait where are you taking him?" Nova asked.

"Into the cave, that is where you two were heading correct?" he asked diving in as Nova dived after him.

Zero awoke to a bright light as he groaned and looked down to see his shirt was gone and he wore new bandages covering his wounds.

"You're lucky I found you before the guild did" the man said.

"Father? What are you doing here?" Zero asked.

"Well when I heard that you didn't kill the target I went to investigate and from what I saw you have feelings for that girl don't you?" he said.

"I don't know what happened father I thought I had every weakness beaten" Zero said.

"Love can't be conquered so easily boy, but you won't have to worry about it anymore" he said.

"Why?" Zero asked.

"I returned her to the castle so that I can get you away from the planet"

"NO! They'll kill her!" Zero yelled.

"What do you plan to do Link? She'll be hunted until the guild gives up which you and I both know won't happen"

"Then I'll take her away! We'll go to another planet!" Zero said.

"Hmph very well, at midnight tonight I will have a ship ready for you to take you have till then to connive the girl to come with you"

"Father where's my gear?" Zero asked over there" he said pointing to a wall.

IIIIIIIIIIIIII

Nova sighed as she looked out her window remembering that Zero father clearly wanted her away from Zero.

'I can't possibly be in love with him can I? Why does that name Link sound so familiar?' she thought.

"Miss Nova you have a guest" a guard said knocking on her door.

"Let him in" Nova said as her eyes widen as the most handsome Saiyan man entered her room and bowed.

"Hello Miss Nova" he said.

"Uh hi" Nova said.

"I suppose you don't remember me" he said.

"Huh?"

"Try remember being a child, you befriended a little boy by the name of Link"

"I knew that name sounded familiar!" Nova said.

"Pardon?"

"Uh nothing! Link! It's so good to see you again" Nova said.

"Tell me Nova what happened?" he asked.

"Oh just an assassin who kidnap me and now has me confused" Nova said.

"Why are you confused?" Link asked.

"Do you think love at first sight is real?"

"I don't know, are you in love with him?" Link asked.

"I don't know sure he can be annoying but he was so kind, strangely he saved me, if he didn't kidnap me other assassin would have come after me and kill me but now that I'm here I'm a target again and I don't even know if he's safe" Nova said.

"So you're more worried about his safety than your own?"

"Sounds stupid right?"

"No what's stupid is being near an open window with a hit on your head! Move!" he yelled pulling her out of the way as he threw a knife and hit an assassin in the forehead and made him fall off the wall he stood on .

"Oh my god" Nova said as she pictured a mask covering Link face and saw they had the same hair style and eyes, "ZERO!"

"Figure it out now?" he said with a smirk.

"You jerk you had me worried sick!" Nova yelled.

"Tell me Nova do you actually believe in love at first sight?" Link asked.

"I don't know"

"If I kissed you would it help make up your mind?" he asked.

"Maybe" she said as he brought his lips down to hers.

"Well?"

"Do that again" Nova said bring his lips down onto his.

"Run away with me Nova, we can live a new life away from here no one will ever try to hurt you again and I won't have to kill"

"I like that plan it sound wonderful" Nova said.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"How interesting this one not on planet Vegeta" Master said.

"Which is it?" Frieza asked.

"It one of the female brats she should be able to catch" the Master said.

A.N. Please Review


	16. The Assassin Daughter

A.N. sorry for the late update, I have been a very busy bee and I'm sure all you know how busy one can get during the holidays, another reason for this late update is because I was getting a head start on the X-Mas special so you wouldn't have to wait for an update and I'm really getting into the holiday spirit and all my ideas are flooding into each chapter of the X-Mas special well as of now I am putting a pause on this story so I can focus on the X-Mas special and once I finish and I will start posting chapters back on this story.

So enjoy and please don't be mad and I hope all you have a great Christmas and had a great Thanksgiving.

Naomi Beginning: The Assassin Daughter

Nova and Zero moved away from the planet that day to a jungle planet far from Planet Vegeta.

Nova and Zero build a home safe from those who wanted to bring them harm.

A few years passed and Zero was jumping fast threw the forest as he stopped at some broken branches on the ground.

"Hmm looks like the prey went this way" he said following the trail.

Zero then jumped back as a log swung past him as he dodged the second and cut the two ropes they both hung on.

"Daddy! Do you know how long it took me to set those traps!"

Zero then looked up to see his daughter glaring at him from the top of a tree.

"Then next time don't use predictable traps Naomi and come on it's time for lunch" Zero said.

"Next time I'll get you" Naomi said.

"Yeah good luck with that" Zero said throwing a knife into a rope trap for a tree that was opposed to hang him upside down.

"How do you know every time!" Naomi said.

"Assassin rule number one, know your opponent before they know your there" he said as they headed back.

IIIIIIIIIIII

"Ah there she is" Master said looking down at a planet in Frieza ship.

"What are your orders my lord?" Cell asked.

"You and Frieza take care of Planet Vegeta I'll handle this world myself" Master said.

IIIIIIIIIIIII

"So did you manage to trap your father this time Naomi?" Nova asked as Naomi groaned.

"I'll take that as a no" Nova said setting the table.

"I don't know how he does it" Naomi said.

"Years of training Naomi" Zero said.

"Whatever" Naomi said.

"I swear she just like you Link" Nova said.

"How?" both Naomi and Zero said.

"Let's see she hotheaded like you"

"I am not!" Zero and Naomi said.

"Your both stubborn"

"Am not!"

"And you both even talk at the same time"

"We do not!" they both said as they looked at each other, "stop that!"

"See you two prove I am right every time" Nova said.

"Whatever" they both said.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Interesting planet a jungle covering the entire planet" Master said.

"What is the order sir?" Cell asked.

"I think it's time for another fire" Master said with an evil smile.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

It was close to midnight as Zero awoke to a gut instinct that made him jump out of the bed he shared with Nova as he saw a red glow outside the window and looked out it to see the jungle had been set on fire and heading their direction.

"Nova wake up!" Zero yelled.

"Uh Link what's wrong?" Nova asked waking up.

"There's a fire someone knows were here" Zero said.

"Oh my god Naomi!" Nova said running out of their bedroom and into their daughter room where she ran over to her daughter sleeping in her bed and quickly picked her up.

"Mommy what's going on?" Naomi asked.

"Hurry we need to go!" Zero yelled dressed in his assassin gear and pulled his mask over his face as they headed outside as Zero could see Frieza men in the distances.

"Fireza lackey? What the hell are they doing here?" Zero said.

"Zero the ship" Nova said.

"Hurry!" Zero said as they ran from their home towards their emergency escape pod.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Hmmm what a nice home" Master said standing outside the house as a guard left the house.

"Sir they're gone"

"Interesting that's the second one who knew I was here before I attacked, there is something different about these children parents" Master said.

"What are your orders?" Frieza asked.

"Fine them they're still on this planet" Master said.

"You heard them! Find them! Kill the parents but take the child alive!" Frieza yelled.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIII  
Somewhere in the distances Zero was watching as he heard what they said as he used his speed to jump from tree to tree back to where Nova and Naomi were hiding.

"Who are they?" Nova whispered.

"Fireza men, they're not after us they're after Naomi" Zero said.

"Why Naomi?" Nova asked.

"I don't know but apparently there was another child before Naomi he was after, Frieza seems to be taking orders from this hooded man that has this horrible aura with him" Zero said.

"What are we going to do Link?" Nova asked.

"We stay hidden and let the trap slow them down while we get to the escape pod" Zero said.

"Let's hurry" Nova said as they ran.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"What is taking those idiots so long" Master growled as he stepped on a switch as a knife came at him launching from a tree as a Shadow Tentacle caught it.

"Sir! Our men have all been taken out!" an alien said listening to his scouter.

"An assassin, that explains the traps, Frieza call back the rest of your men I'll handle this" Master said heading into the burning forest.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"There it is!" Zero said as they saw the ship hidden in camouflage.

"Mommy! Daddy! Where are we going?" Naomi asked

"Away from this planet Naomi it's no longer safe" Zero said.

"Daddy behind us!" Naomi yelled as Zero spun around with Nova as they saw the Master exit the fire.

"Stay behind me!" Zero growled and he drew a knife.

"Hand over the child assassin, I don't have any interest in you or the woman" Master said.

"Honey listen to me I want you to get onto the ship and hide do you understand?" Nova whispered.

"Yes mommy" Naomi whispered as Nova kissed her forehead and set her down as Naomi ran and opened the ship.

"Nova go with her" Zero whispered.

"No! I'm staying if this bastard wants our daughter he has to fight us both to get her!" Nova growled.

"They always make it hard" Master said as Zero threw a knife as a Shadow Tentacle caught it inches from the Master hidden face.

"What! What kind of monster is this!" Zero growled.

"I'm the worst of them all" Master said.

"Back off!" Zero yelled and his and Nova sent kai blats at him and caused an explosion.

"Did it work?" Nova whispered.

"I don't know" Zero said as two Shadow Needles came from the smoke and impaled Nova and Zero threw the chest as Naomi watched from a window as her eyes widen.

"NO! MOMMY! DADDY!" she cried hitting the window.

"You Saiyans are all the same no matter what universe you're from" Master said walking out of the smoke as the needles came out of Zero and Nova chest as they hit the ground.

"Nova" Zero whispered as she looked at him as he held out his hand and she took it.

"Link I love you" Nova cried.

"I love you too" Link said as Zero looked up to the window where he saw his crying daughter, "Naomi! Start the ship! Run! Get away!"

"Pesky rats" Master said hitting them with a kai blast causing an explosion.

"NOOO!" Naomi cried as she saw the hooded Master look at her, "No!" Naomi yelled running to the front of the ship and began pressing random button, "start! Please start!"

"Finally a brat I can catch" Master said approaching the ship as he saw the engine turn on as the ship blast forward flying into trees.

"Fly up!" Naomi yelled trying to get the ship in the air as she saw she was heading toward some rocks, "fly! Please fly!" she yelled as she saw a light behind her and turned around to see Trunks as he stumbled back and saw what they were heading towards.

"Oh shit! Quick take my hand!" Trunks yelled.

Naomi then jumped from the driver seat and took his hand as Trunks quickly hit the return to base button on his watch as they vanished as the Master saw the ship crash and explode.

"Damn, little brat had to make it difficult, but who was that I sensed a second ago? Must be the one who took the other brats no matter they will all fall into my hands sooner or later" Master said.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Naomi opened her eyes to see she was in a garden and saw a large castle.

"Are we dead?" Naomi asked.

"No this is my school, were in another universe no one is going to try and hurt you here, now what is your name? My name is Trunks? I run this school"

"Naomi"

"Well Naomi this is the Grand Planet and here come Akina" Trunks said as Akina approached.

"Hi there, my name is Akina I help Trunks run this school" Akina said.

"Are you his mate?" Naomi asked as Trunks and Akina eyes widen as they both blushed.

"Uh well were not that far along in our relationship" Trunks said scratching the back of his head.

"Well any Trunks wasn't there another boy you were going to save?" Akina asked.

"Oh right! See you two later, Akina give her a tour!" Trunks said heading inside.

"Well Naomi here at the school Trunks and I will be teaching you many thing you will need in the future" Akina said.

"Like what?" Naomi asked following Akina.

"Well we'll teaching you many battle techniques and skills you will need, Bulma another teacher here will teach you the basics like reading, writing, math stuff Trunks and I are not qualified to teach" Akina said.

"Akina!" Serena said running up to them.

"Oh perfect timing! Serena this is our new student Naomi" Akina said.

"Hi! I like your hair" Serena said.

"Thank you I like your bow" Naomi said.

"Akina, Bulma want's you" Serena said.

"Oh okay, Naomi I'll be right back feel free to look around if you like and ask Serena any questions" Akina said leaving.

"I'm just going to sit down" Naomi said.

"Oh okay, I'm going to go find May she will like you!" Serena said running off as Naomi sat on the bench.

'Mommy daddy I will get stronger I will avenge you both when I get stronger' Naomi thought as she saw Trunks walked through the gates with a long haired boy as he hid behind Trunks legs as their eyes met and Trunks smiled as he lead Reyoto over to them.

"Reyoto this is Naomi" Trunks said.

"Hi" Reyoto said.

"Hi" Naomi said.

"Trunks! Your mother need our help!" Akina yelled.

"I'll be right there!" Trunks said running inside as Naomi caught Reyoto staring.

"What are you looking at?" Naomi said.

"Nothing" Reyoto said.

"Yeah sure just keep your eye to yourself and get a haircut" Naomi said.

"Hey! There is nothing wrong with my hair" Reyoto said.

"I could care less" Naomi said.

"Hmph at least I don't look like a tomboy" Reyoto said.

"Oh you do not want to start that with me!" Naomi yelled.

"Bring it on banshee!" Reyoto yelled as Trunks and Akina watched the two kids argue.

"I thought you said they would like each other" Akina said.

"Huh maybe I was wrong but then again they could be one of those people that are terrible at expressing their feelings" Trunks said.

"Maybe" Akina said.

"What did you just call me!" Naomi yelled.

"You heard me!" Reyoto yelled.

"We better stop them before they start fist fighting" Trunks said.

"Good idea" Akina said.

A.N. Please Review.


	17. Android 0 & The Diplomats Daughter

A.N. I am skipping Zang story because his was explained in Wrath of thr Time Breakers but to save you time here is the short story for Zang and will be followed up by May story.

Zang Beginning: Android 0

"Android Zero my greatest masterpiece!" Dr. Gero said looking at the small growling infant in a glass tank.

"With the Saiyan DNA and your father genetic genes you will be the first genetically built Saiyan Android!" Dr. Gero laughed.

Zang doesn't remember much of his childhood only that he was alone and feed threw a slot and a tray of food till he reached four where he saw the Doctor for the first time.

"Android 0 it's time to test your abilities come with me" he said.

"No"

"Excuse me?"

"I said 'no' I don't trust you, I don't feel comfortable around you I am not going with you"

"Another failed one! I better dispose of you and recycle your genes!"

"No!" the small child yelled hitting the doctor with a kai blast as the child saw he killed the man and ran from the lab and outside where he hid in the woods by himself until a shadow loomed over him and he meet Trunks.

Trunks knew well that the small child in a white jumpsuit with the number zero on it was a genetically built Saiyan but the child had potential and need to know there were people willing to look after him.

"Who are you?" the boy asked as Trunk got down to his knees.

"My name is Trunks I'm like you I'm a Saiyan too" Trunks said.

"I don't see your tail" the boy said.

"Mine was cut off, anyway I know what Dr. Gero wanted you for but I want you to know that you don't have to do what he wants" Trunks said.

"I don't?"

"No come with me to my school, there you will meet kids like you and I will train you to become stronger" he said holding out his hand.

"But I'm an android"

"I don't see an android I see a small Saiyan child who needs a home and friends"

"Friends?"

"Yes you will make lots of friends there I promise" Trunks said.

"You promise?"

"I promise, but you will need a name I will not have the kids call you number 0 all the time, hmmm" Trunks said thinking.

"Zang"

"What?"

"I always liked that word 'Zang' is it a name?"

"Yeah I like that name, from now on your Zang Ross" Trunks said holding out his hand again as Zang took it.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII III

May Beginning: The Diplomats Daughter

In May universe her parents were members of King Vegeta Royal Court.

May father Zorn was on of King Vegeta trusted advisors and her mother Lora was one of the kingdom trusted Lady-in-waiting.

Do to being members of King Vegeta court both Zorn and Lora was very wealthy, they both lived in a large home with many servants, they were also collectors of many things but mostly rare exotic animals the keep in their personal zoo.

On the day of May birth it was raining as her father fixed his armor and was preparing to leave as his mate walked passed him.

"Were late" Lora said as she began getting dressed.

"Not my fault that the brat had to come today" Zorn said.

"If we hurry now we'll make it in time" Lora said as a servant came from a room holding the blanket with the baby in it.

"My lord do you wish to see your daughter?" the head maid Juno asked.

"Not now Juno, were late and we must get to the castle" Zorn said.

"Very well" Juno said as she glanced at the sleeping baby in her arms.

"Let's go Zorn! King Vegeta expecting us!" Lora said as she left the room in her Saiyan armor as the two left the home as Juno sighed.

"No child should have been born into a world with parents such as that, neither one showed you any sign of love what's so ever little one, none of them even gave you a name yet" Juno said rocking the baby in her arms as she walked down the hall passed a large window as she glanced to see a strange tiger like animal with scales watching her.

"Zooso you normal growl at the Lord and Lady why not their child?" Juno asked as lowered the infant down for the animal to see as it made a purring noise and licked at the window.

"You seem to have won him over little one, he never purrs for anyone" Juno said as she thought of a name, "little May I think that is a perfect name for such a beautiful child"

Saiyan children born to members of the court will always have two roles to play, for males if they have high power level will train to be high ranking warriors for the army or learn so they can take over for their father but for females if their power level low they will either learn to take over their parent or be promising brides for the prince, May power level was low but she would have to learn to be a suitable bride if the prince pick her one day.

The home caretakers are Juno the head maid, Grog the head butler and cook, Cleo, Zin and Hoko the servants.

After setting May to bed Juno made her way to the servant's quarters where she found her fellow house mates sitting around a table as Grog began pouring tea for them.

"So what is the little master?" Zin asked taking a sip of his drink.

"It is a girl" Juno said taking a seat.

"How did the parent's take it?" Hoko asked as he took a glance at Grog who had his back turned to them and pouring a cup.

"They didn't even glance at her!" Juno growled.

"That should be expected, those two don't give a damn about anyone but themselves may the stars protect this young one" Cleo said.

"She will need more then stars, her power level is at forty too low for the masters to even consider training the child for anything but being a diplomat" Grog said still having his back to him.

"Zooso seems to have taken a liking to her" Juno said.

"Really?" Grog said sounding interested.

"He purred and licked at the window" Juno said.

"He always hissed and growled whenever the masters pass that window" Zin said.

"Yes I know" Juno said with a smiled.

"I know that look, what are you thinking?" Cleo asked.

"I'm thinking that we can make that child into someone better than her parents right now she has a chance to become someone great I want to lead her down that path" Juno said.

"And you're asking for us to help?" Grog said tuning to them and fixing his glasses.

"Yes, you were one of the best military solders Planet Vegeta ever had" Juno said.

"You mean was" Grog said.

"You can still teach her to defend herself, Cleo can help her control her kai, Zin can show her how to survive out there, Hoko you can educate her" Juno said.

"And you Juno?" Grog asked.

"I'll help her become the good person I know she can be" Juno said.

"Don't get involved with their Juno her parents will not fancy you turning their daughter into something else" Grog said.

"They're never even here! None of them will raise her! Who do you think will be doing that?" Juno said as the servants knew it was them.

"She needs to be shown that we care for her and will be here when she needs us" Juno said.

"Fine but don't say I didn't warn you Juno, what your about to get us into may cost us our heads" Grog said.

"We've already been condemned Grog it's how we all ended up here working for people we can't stand" Juno said as her friends remained silent, "this is our chance to change a girl life and to make her into someone we can be proud to say we had a part in her life"

All was silent as they heard the cries of baby May as Juno got up.

"I got it Juno" Grog said handing her a cup of tea and leaving the room.

Grog then entered the nursery as he looked down at the crying baby and picked her up in his arms and began to rock her.

"You're hungry" Grog said using his tail to prepare a bottle behind him as he rocked May and capped the top of the bottle and shook it as it came around and held it to the baby as she took it in her mouth and Grog used his tail to tilt the bottle so he wouldn't have to burb her.

"From what I just saw I'd say this isn't your first child you've taken care of" Zin said entering the room.

"That was a long time ago but once you learn it you never forget it" Grog said.

"You've taken care of children before?" Zin asked.

"You should get back to work Zin I don't want to her the Lord and Lady bitch at me because I let you all slack off" Grog said.

"Right, I better get that floor cleaned" Zin said leaving.

"I swear this house would be in hell if I didn't keep order, but you little one I believe you'll be a major cause of the extra work now" Grog said as the May looked up at him, "May huh? A lovely name for such a beautiful baby girl, don't tell those slackers but I've always had a soft spot for children I may give you some special treatment but don't expect a lot"

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Later that night at around midnight Zorn and Lora returned from the castle.

"Finally! Yuka never shuts up! I want to blast him to hell so bad!" Zorn growled as he walked through the front door.

"Don't tempt me now love I want him dead just as bad as you do" Lora said as Juno came down the stairs.

"Welcome back my Lord and Lady may I get you anything?" Juno asked.

"No were heading to bed" Zorn said as they heard May crying.

"She crying, Juno go take care of uh what the hell we name her?" Zorn asked.

"How the hell should I know I thought you named her" Lora said.

"I'll see to young May" Juno said.

"May? Hmm not bad" Zorn said as him and Lora left the room and Juno headed for the nursery where she found Grog changing May.

"Hmph only a few months then I won't have to see this tar in all your diapers" Grog said dropping the diaper in the trash, "I got her Juno, you got to bed"

"Oh okay" Juno said leaving.

'He knows how to handle an infant better than any Saiyan male I've seen on this planet, where did he learn this from? He has no children of his own as far as I know' Juno thought.

A.N. Please Review.


	18. The Girl that cares for the Beasts

May Beginning: The Girl that cares for the Beasts

A few years passed and with the guidance and care of all her care takers May grew up happy and strong even with her parents always in and out of her life.

In was early in the morning as Juno walked into May bedroom and pulled open the curtains as May yawned and rub her eyes.

"Good morning May did you sleep well last night?" Juno asked.

"Yes Juno, I had a nice dream" May yawned.

"Oh what about dear?" Juno asked.

"Oh about meeting my prince someday" May said.

"Prince Vegeta?" Juno said.

"EW! No! He was different his hair was shorter than the prince, he was also wearing blue and he was so handsome" May said.

"Really? Well you better get dressed you need to be down in ten minutes for breakfast, remember don't speak unless your parents speak to you, keep your elbows off the table, eat as quietly as you possibly can and when you done ask to be excused" Juno said.

"Okay" May said.

Later that day May sat at a large table eating her breakfast with her parents as the house keepers stood at the side of the wall waiting for orders.

"Well must be off" Zorn said finishing his plate.

"Come we must not be late" Lora said as they both got up from the table and left the room as Cleo and Zin began to clean off the table.

"Go and play May we'll begin lessons in a little while" Juno said.

"Okay" May said getting down from her chair and left the room.

May was humming as she skipped down the hall but stopped when she saw the window that lead to the private zoo collation.

In the past May was told she wasn't allowed in the zoo but she noticed the door was unlocked and being a child of four years old curiosity always gets the best of you.

May always wanted to go into the zoo and see all the animals her parents kept in there.

May then looked around to make sure no one would see as she pulled open the door and slipped in and closed it quietly behind her as she smiled at the jungle environment she was in.

May then giggled as she ran past several trees as she ran into something and hit the ground.

"Ow" May said as she looked up to see she bumped into the tiger with scales as it looked down at her and began to sniff her as it's whiskers tickled her face as she giggled as the animal purred and began to lick her face as she laughed and squealed.

Zooso then began to make a calling noise as May heard bushes and the trees above shake as animals of many species began to appear.

"Oh" May said as Zooso picked her up by her shirt as she saw him get down and motion for his back as May smiled and climbed onto his back as Zooso stood up as they began heading deeper into the zoo with the other animals following.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"May? May? Grog where did that girl go?" Juno asked.

"She not in her room" Cleo said coming down the stairs.

"Not in any of the bedrooms either" Zin said.

"She not in any of the bathrooms" Hoko said.

"Hmm?" Grog said approaching the zoo window and pulled the door open, "this should be locked, who left it unlocked?"

"Zin you feed the animals last did you leave it unlocked?" Juno asked.

"I thought I locked it" Zin said.

"You better hope May not in there" Grog said as they heard May scream.

"MAY!" the house keepers all yelled as they ran outside.

"Where is she!" Juno yelled as they heard May scream again.

"That way!" Grog yelled as they all ran in one direction and heard May scream again followed by her laughter as they bushes aside some bushes to see she was running around playing with a monkey like animal as Zooso watched from the tree above like a parent would for its young.

"Oh hi guys! I made new friends!" May said spotting the house keepers shocked expressions.

"May how long have you been playing with your uh friends?" Juno asked.

"After breakfast! They're all so nice" May said hugging as small little bear like animals with big eyes.

"I've never seen all of them fawn over one thing before" Grog said.

"I've never seen Zooso watch over someone so protectively" Zin said.

"The animals naturally love her" Cleo said.

"I've never seen anything like it" Hoko said.

"She has come kind of bond with the creatures, they seem to only want to look after her and give her company" Grog said.

"Let's let her play for a little while longer" Juno said.

"I'll watch her" Grog said.

"May honey you be careful okay, we'll come get you when lunch is ready" Juno said.

"Okay Juno!" May said as the other housekeepers left leaving Grog to watch May play with the animals.

"Man I need to sit" Grog said leaning down on a tree.

"Are you okay Grog?" May asked.

"I'm fine May, you keep playing" Grog said as a nut fell from the tree above and it his leg making a click.

"What was that?" May asked as Grog lifted his pant leg as she saw it was made of metal.

"I lost my leg years ago in the Tuffle war, it was blown to bits but without my leg I had to get a fake one, I was then taken off the army and forced to work here" Grog said.

"That's so sad" May said.

"I learned to live with it, I am one of the lucky ones" Grog said.

"I wish you were my daddy Grog" May said.

"You shouldn't say such things May, I know your parents are great but they are still your parents maybe someday they'll act like it" Grog said.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

The Master was walking down a large dark hall as he unknowingly passed a small hooded figure the size of a small child.

"This little hunt of yours isn't a very good idea" the child said as Master stopped.

"Armset how did you get in here?" Master asked.

"I am more than capable of entering this base undetected, like you I have my own special talents" Armset said.

"What brings you here?" Master asked.

"I came to see how your progress was going all my plans are starting to come into place, it may take a few more years but I will finally gain what I seek" Armset said.

"Time is something I can't wait any more for" Master said.

"Patience's is a virtue as the mortals say" Armset said.

"I've waited long enough there is a little planet with a Saiyan girl I need to acquire" Master said.

"The seven, warriors with the powers to activate the Silver Star Dragon Balls, such beings I find very interesting" Armset said.

"As do I, one may eve make a perfect new host, these mortal bodies don't last very long" Master said.

"You should use the dragon balls to give yourself an immortal body those gods on their high thrones make perfect candidates" Armset said.

"Indeed they do, but I only seek one body and I'm still waiting for it to show up" Master said.

"Are you still on that? A body like that can't be real" Armset said.

"I believe there could be and if there is not well the Silver Star Orbs can grant me that" Master said.

"You're going on a path of your own destruction, please reconsider" Armset said

"Stay in your place Armset I'll do what I want and you do what you want" Master said walking away as Armset crossed his arms.

"You fool, it looks like I better find Doomsday it's time we got down to our plan" Armset said.

A.N. Please Review.


End file.
